Le souffle des Damnés
by Lilician vs Bliblou
Summary: Après avoir fugué de chez les Dursley, Harry se retrouve face à un vampire dans une ruel isolé. Il sera sauvé par deux hommes, envoyés par Tom, pour le récupérer, et pour le protéger et se retrouvera bien vite auprès du Lord...et de Draco. Slash HPDMLV
1. Prologue

Auteur…ben toi et moi…Lilician et Bliblou !

Titre…Le souffle des Damnés

Disclaimer…pour ce qui est des bases, nous avions que ce n'est pas de nous…mais pour le reste…osez seulement dire que nous n'en sommes pas les auteurs et vous vous attirerez notre courouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

Note : Bien bien bien, voilà donc le commencement d'une étroite collaboration, si tenté que j'ai plus souvent des nouvelles de ma compagnonnes qui je dois dire, n'est pas souvent disponibles…

Bisous

**Prologue:**

Il y était de nouveau…

Depuis deux semaines déjà…

Il devait recommencer à vivre chez eux, sans magie, en leur servant de larve…

Sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre que subir sans parler, sinon il ne mangeait pas, sinon Vernon serait en colère et alors…

Alors il le frapperait.

Encore.

Et la douleur reviendrait.

Encore.

Faute de faire des cauchemars, il aurait du sang coulant le long de son visage, se mêlant à ses larmes, du sang coulant le long de ses blessures…

Blessures de son année passée dans son école, du côté d'un monde en guerre…

Une guerre dont il était le pilier central, une arme servant à combattre le mal…

Une arme, que Dumbledore pendant cette année entière, avait finalisé le mieux possible, faisant un entraînement si dur et inadmissible que Harry en était sortit blessé, meurtri, autant dans son âme que dans son corps, il avait comprit, même si il n'en avait touché mots à personne, qu'il n'était en réalité considéré par son cher directeur que comme une arme, arme qu'il avait finalement été toute sa vie durant…

Depuis sa naissance…

Même avant…

Depuis cette prophétie de malheur qui l'avait condamné.

Et aujourd'hui, allongé sur son lit, fixant inlassablement le plafond sans ciller, à se maudire pour ne pas avoir résister plus quand Dumbledore lui avait pris sa baguette, à serrer les dents sous la douleur que lui infligeaient ses cicatrices qu'il pouvait à peine soigner avec quelques compresses trouvées par ci par là dans la salle de bain alors que tous les placards ou presque étaient fermés à clé, la tante Pétunia se méfiant du petit voleur mince et ténébreux que Harry était apparemment devenu…

Pourquoi lui avait-on confisqué sa baguette sinon pour ça…

Harry serra encore plus les dents, qui…qui les avertit que pour ces vacances il n'aurait pas sa baguette ?…ils l'avaient su dés le jour de son arrivée, même peut être avant, et Harry ne se permettait pas de penser que c'était Dumbledore, Dumbledore qui était le seul à être au courant de ça…Dumbledore et les Weasley, mais aucun Weasley n'aurait fait ça hein ?

Harry se retourna, à plat ventre sur son lit et respira profondément pour empêcher les quelques larmes de fatigue qui menaçaient de couler sur son visage pâle.

« POTTER ! Descends ici tout de suite. » Hurla Vernon.

Le ventre de Harry se contracta instantanément et tel un automate, il se redressa, sortit de son lit et quitta sa chambre, pour se retrouver quelques instants plus tard, face à face avec Vernon qui n'attendit pas deux secondes pour lui retourner une gifle qui manqua de peu de l'assommer. Les quelques larmes qu'il avait tenté de retenir quelques minutes avant dans sa chambre dévalèrent ses joues pour venir échouer dans son cou…

« Va faire à manger, puis tu iras te coucher. »Grogna l'homme.

Harry acquiesça et s'apprêtait à partir quand Vernon le saisit par le haut de son T-shirt, manquant de l'étrangler et le fixa comme un bœuf enragé.

« Je t'ai ordonné quelque chose, répond moi. »

« Oui, oncle Vernon, je vais faire à manger tout de suite puis j'irais me couché. »

Apparemment satisfait, l'oncle le rejeta en arrière et Harry tomba, sa tête heurtant violemment le bord de la table basse.

Il mit plusieurs secondes à réagir mais quand il avisa le regard encore plus fou de Vernon joint à son sourire sadique, il se releva, faisant fie de sa douleur et alla préparer le dîner, non sans s'être arrêter plusieurs fois pour tenter de stabiliser sa vue qui devenait de plus en plus faible.

Il finit le plus vite possible, mit la table et remonta dans sa chambre directement après, se jetant sur son lit en se tenant la tête.

Il devait partir, il ne pouvait pas rester ici, pas comme ça, pas…

Pas en faisant ce qu'il faisait, pas en recevant les coups sans broncher, pas en oubliant qu'il n'était pas…

Pas en pleurant comme il le faisait maintenant, rendant ses sanglots aussi discret que possible, enserrant son corps de ses bras, tentant de se réconfortant seul, comme un petit enfant perdu au milieu du froid glacial, une nuit de novembre.

Il devait partir.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il y pensait, tout devenait plus cohérant, possible, irrévocable.

Cette nuit, Harry Potter disparaîtrait.

Il ne s'était pas endormit, il était simplement resté assis, dans son lit, le regard vague, laissant couler les heures et les minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une suite de chiffre lui convienne…et c'est donc à deux heures quarante trois que Harry Potter, le Survivant, se leva discrètement de son lit, enfila un pull, ses chaussures et un bonnet noir et sortit de la maison par la fenêtre du salon après avoir vidé le portefeuille de la tante Pétunia.

Il couru aussi vite que possible. Il devait s'éloigner de cette maison, de cet enfer.

Quand il s'arrêta, à bout de souffle, il remarqua qu'il s'était recroquevillé sous un porche dans une ruelle lugubre. Un vent glacial le fit frissonner. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même, mettant son front sur ses genoux en enserrant ses jambes de ses bras.

« Serais-tu perdu, petit agneau ? » Susurra une voix douce à son oreille.

Harry se releva d'un bon.

Il avait reconnu l'homme devant lui…

Un vampire…

Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas dur de remarquer qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire avec ses longues dents pointues dépassant des coins de sa bouche.

« Je ne te ferai pas de mal, petit agneau. » Continua-t-il à susurrer en lui souriant.

Harry devait bien admettre que ce vampire était magnifique : grand (un mètres quatre vingt cinq à peu près), des cheveux longs mauves pâles, des yeux rouges clairs presque roses, un pantalon noir en cuir serrant avec une bande sur les côtés qui montraient sa peau pâle, une chemise blanche ouverte sur un torse imberbe où étaient dessinés des abdominaux et des pectoraux parfaits. Harry déglutit difficilement et décida de s'éloigner de cet inconnu. Il se mit à courir mais heurta rapidement un mur de briques en béton. Il s'écroula sur les fesses, se massant son visage endolori.

« Pas trop de casse ? » S'amusa le vampire qui s'accroupit en face d'un Harry très apeuré tout à coup.

Potter essaya de s'éloigner en se servant de ses talons mais le vampire l'attrapa par le bras et le tira contre lui.

Son corps était froid…

Harry frissonna avant de hurler pour qu'il le lâche. Le vampire se contenta de rire.

D'un rire cristallin qui hypnotisa Harry. Celui-ci se sentit tout à coup très calme, fatigué même. Il s'écroula dans les bras fins mais forts du vampire ravi. Ses émeraudes rencontrèrent les yeux rouge appréciateur.

« Tu ne sentiras rien petit agneau. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je prendrai soin de toi maintenant. »

Il s'abaissa et mordit la peau tendre du cou offert. Il émit un gémissement appréciateur en sentant le sang sucré couler dans sa bouche puis sa gorge, et ce corps fin mais légèrement musclé se presser contre le sien.

Quand il avait senti la détresse d'une personne en passant dans la rue adjacente et il s'était tout de suite dit qu'il devait s'agir d'un homme ou d'une femme suicidaire avec une peine de cœur mais quand il avait vu le magnifique éphèbe recroquevillé sur lui-même dégageant une aura de détresse infinie, il n'avait pu se résoudre à le laisser ainsi. Il fallait qu'il ait pour lui.

Le sang du jeune homme l'électrisait, le mettait dans tous ses états mais il dû s'en séparer quand une masse inconnues lui tomba dessus.

Il se releva d'un bond, se réceptionnant sur l'escalier de secours à une dizaine de mètres du sol où s'était écroulé le jeune homme qu'il avait tenu quelques instants plus tôt. Un loup d'un bon mètre cinquante de haut se tenait assis à côté du corps inconscient.

« Salomé… Lucié… Quel bon vent vous amène ? » Railla le vampire toujours sur son perchoir.

Salomé se pencha sur le corps étendu par terre et tata le pouls faible.

« Il vit encore. »

Lucié poussa un soupir rassuré. Lucié était un vampire de taille moyenne, des cheveux noirs jets aux reflets bleutés, teint blanc comme la porcelaine, des yeux bleu nuit, de grandes mains aux longs doigts fins avec une bague en argent à son annulaire droit (un saphir bleu serré dans trois griffes). Il fit face au vampire et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Dégage ! » Cracha-t-il d'une voix mauvaise.

Ses yeux bleu nuit devinrent presque noirs.

« Ne me mets pas plus en colère que je ne le suis, Sébastien. Dégage ! »

Salomé le fixa sous ses lunettes de soleil. Ce vampire avait le teint mâte, les cheveux blonds, une grande carrure pareille à celle d'un ancien lutteur romain. Il portait un long manteau noir fermé sur un pull bleu ciel et un pantalon simple noir.

Sébastien grogna avant de partir très déçu. Ce jeune homme aurait fait un compagnon de jeu idéal. Il le retrouverait sans doute plus tard.

Salomé prit le corps inconscient dans ses bras et suivit Lucié par les toits.

* * *

Laissez une tite reviews pour nous !

Merci !

Bisous


	2. Désespoir de cause

**Titre :** Le souffle des Damnés.

**Auteurs :** Vous savez, j'ai toujours rêvée de mettre…cette fic n'est pas à moi, c'est une traduction…mais manque de pot, je suis trop nul en anglais pour faire une chose pareil et j'ai trop la flemme pour le faire en allemand…donc je vais simplement dire que les auteurs de cette fic sont…Lilician et moi, Bliblou…

**Disclaimer** (regarde autour d'elle et sort une pancarte avec écris dessus…à moi, à moi, à moi…) Ces persos sont la propriétés de Madame JKR…et je ne me fais aucun blé..ni moi ni Lili…hélas !Enfin si quand même, Salomé, Lucié et tout les nouveaux persos sont à nous bien sûr !hihi !

**Note :** Donc voila le chapitre 1…z'espère qu'il vous plaira…C'es le début d'une grande aventure ! Qui commence a mal tourner parce que je n'ai pas de nouvelle de Lili, donc je publies ce chapitre sans son autorisation, ce qui n'est pas bien mais c'est pas bien non plus de ne rien vous mettre donc…je vous le mets…et je vais voir si elle est toujours partantes pour faire cette fic ou si elle préfère que je la continu toute seule !

Voila…gros bisous

NEPHERIA   
2005-11-14  
ch 1, anon.

VIVEMENT LA SUITE! **Ouaiiiiiiiiii** **! La voila !**

crystal d'avalon  
2005-11-13  
ch 1, signed

Lili, tu veux me tuer ? tu as vraiment décidé de me tuer! Mais il me faut attendre pour savoir s'il s'agit là d'une drogue aussi pure qu'amour interdit et la sixième mort ;) **Je sais pas où est Lily…désolé…je publies sans son accords** **  
**mettez vite la suite toutes les deux!  
bizz Bisous  
crys

Ptronille  
2005-11-13  
ch 1, signed

Pas mal... J'attends de voir la suite pour me prononcer véritablement mais ça a l'air très intéressant **J'espère que la suite te plaira !**  
Ptronille

FEGNASS  
2005-11-12  
ch 1, signed

SUPERBE! **Merci ! Bisous**  
Vivement la suite!

kairi sakura potter  
2005-11-12  
ch 1, anon.

Avec vous deux je m'attend a tout! **Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
**-Bliblou peu tu expliquer qui est lYra pour Lilican? **Je sais** **pas, c ki ?  
**-Depheche on a pas beaucoup de temps  
-Oui je fais se que je peux,ALORS!J'ai lu ta fic lilican(un amour interdit),j'ime beaucoup et attend la suite,Bliblou comme d'hab TU REPOND PAS A MES QUESTION! **OUI JE SAIS ! Mais je les oublie toujours ! Peter, aucune idée…je sais pas ou il est, je l'ai complètement zappé ! Le reste, j'ai oublié !  
**-Et tu l'ennerve   
-Et je peux pas poster des reviexs quabd je veux depis cette semaine!Ha est cette fic savoure genial J'espère que la suite te plaira !  
-T'es sur que sa se dit?  
-Non,desolle mais on y va  
-Salut  
-Et plein de bissous,kairi et Lyra. **Gros bisous**

panthere  
2005-11-12  
ch 1, signed

mouais...pas mal. Le titre est bien mais je suis pas sûre que c'est K+. J'attends la suite pour juger définitivement. Bonne chance et au revoir **J'en sais rien, je sais jamais de toute facon….Et pk tu veux juger…qu'est ce que ca peux te faire ?**

onarluca  
2005-11-11  
ch 1, signed

j'aime beaucoup! **Ouai, moi aussi !**  
parcontre, j'espère que cette fic sera yaoi! **Heu…pour qui nous prends tu !**

Bisous !

Nic   
2005-11-11  
ch 1, anon.

Woaw! Excellent! Mettez vite la suite plz:D **La voila !**

Luna051  
2005-11-11  
ch 1, signed

là ca va faire mal: QUI ES TU POUR AVOIR OSE ME VOLER MA LILI A MOUA HEIN? **Heuuuuuuuuuu**…**ben si tu veux comme jai pas vraiment de nouvelle d'elle , pour l'instant suis plus grands monde ! Hihi !**

bon c pas grave tant pis! premier chapitre, petit prologue, j'aime bien pour le moment.   
bonne suite, a bientot! **Bisous**

zaika  
2005-11-11  
ch 1, signed

wow bon début LA SUITE STP a+ **Merci, la voila !**

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

Lorsque Harry s'éveilla, la première chose qu'il ressentit fut la douceur des draps qui le recouvraient…la deuxième fut la peur…Où était-il donc ?

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et recula d'un coup quand le Lord noir avança sa main vers le visage du survivant puis la laissa finalement tomber avec un petit rire cristallin.

- Tiens Harry, habilles toi avec ces vêtements qui sont là, si tu veux prendre une douche, la salle de bain est là.

- Pourquoi ? Vous voulez que je sois bien habillé pour pouvoir me tuer ensuite ? Je suis trop sale pour l'instant pour être tuer de la main du grand et du si puissant Lord Voldemort. Et si je refuse Tom, si je décide de rester dans ce lit jusqu'à ce que tu te décides finalement à me tuer. Est-ce que tu le feras ?

Le mage se leva en le fusillant du regard et serra les points.

- Lèves toi et habilles toi, il n'est pas, ou du moins, plus maintenant, dans mes priorité de te tuer, je veux seulement t'expliquer certaines choses alors, s'il te plait, va prendre cette douche et habilles toi. Je t'attendrais dans le petit salon en face de ta chambre.

Le seigneur des ténèbres allait sortir quand de nouveau la voix de Harry retentit.

- Jamais tu ne me convaincras de passer de ton côté Tom, jamais, c'est clair ?

- Peu importe Harry vraiment, je souhaite simplement que tu m'écoutes. A tout de suite.

Et il continua son chemin, refermant gracieusement la porte derrière lui.

Le survivant resta pantois un moment, puis serra les dents, et fusilla la porte du regard.

Tout magnifique homme qu'il soit, Tom n'en restait pas moins Tom et juste pour ça il ne lui obérait pas…

Il allait se doucher, s'habiller et le suivre, mais il se promit intérieurement de ne laisser aucune parole de Voldemort l'atteindre d'une quelconque façon.

Il entra donc dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla, contemplant son reflet amaigrit dans la glace…et c'est là qu'il les vit ou plutôt non, qu'il s'aperçut qu'elles n'étaient presque plus là, que toutes ses cicatrices avaient disparut ou presque, ne laissant plus que de fines traces roses pâles.

Il avança sa main et caressa le miroir au niveau des cicatrices qui parcourait encore son torse et laissa quelques larmes couler.

Ho oui, il avait échapper au Dursley, mais pour se retrouver où ?

Dans l'antre même du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, accessoirement son fort probable futur assassin.

Il pénétra finalement sous la douche et laissa l'eau brûlante parcourir sa peau nu…puis s'appuya contre le mur de la douche et ferma les yeux, l'eau bouillante endormissant ses membres, l'entraînant peu à peu dans un douce torpeur tranquille…sans même s'en rendre compte, il se laissa glisser le long du mur et posa sa tête contre l'autre paroi, ses bras entre ses genoux serrer…Puis finalement, il s'endormit.

Le lord noir entra vivement dans la chambre une vingtaine de minute plus tard et s'apprêtait à hurler contre le gamin lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'était apparemment pas dans sa chambre mais toujours sous la douche…ce qui faisait quand même un peu long…

Le lord haussa les épaules et poussa doucement la porte de la salle de bain où il pu entendre plus distinctement le clapotis de l'eau sur le carrelage du sol de la douche…et non empêcher dans leur course par un corps.

Il fronça alors les sourcils et s'approcha plus de la salle de douche, contourna le pans de mur en mosaïque qui la cachait et découvrit avec stupéfaction le survivant, assis, la tête contre la paroi, dormant apparemment paisiblement sous l'inlassable jet d'une eau manifestement bouillante.

Le seigneur des ténèbres grogna pour la forme, saisit une grande serviette blanche et moelleuse, fit cesser l'eau d'un geste de la main et s'accroupit auprès du jeune brun nu…et resta là, à le contempler sans retenu, ne pouvant s'empêcher de passer sa main sur une des joues douces de son si lointain ennemi…mais se reprenant vite, il enveloppa le corps trop légers dans la serviette et sortit de la salle de bain avant de déposer son fardeau sur le lit.

Il enleva ensuite la serviette qui le recouvrait, le reluqua encore une fois avec un sourire appréciateur et inquiet de sa minceur puis d'un mouvement de bras, il revêtit Harry d'un pyjama vert sombre en soie, et glissa le survivant dans le lit alors que celui-ci papillonnait difficilement des yeux.

Quand il s'aperçut de la situation, il voulut s'écarter brusquement mais sa fatigue du à une trop grande perte de sang et la poigne de Voldemort l'en empêchèrent.

- Bien, Harry, puisque tu ne m'as pas l'air en grande forme pour le moment et qu'apparemment, rien qu'une douche se transforme pour toi en petit sieste, je préfère que tu te reposes cette nuit et que tu me rejoignes demain…Tu trouveras sans trop de problèmes l'endroit où je suis, et si tu es perdu, les différents tableaux se feront un plaisir de te renseigner, ou même un de mes mangemorts tiens ! De toute façon, si tu as le moindre problème, la chambre d'à côté est celle de Draco Malfoy qui a élu domicile ici pendant que son père est en prison. Il me sert plutôt bien je dois dire.

- Laissez moi partir s'il vous plait. Murmura Harry en laissant couler quelques larmes le long de ses joues pâles.

- Harry…fit Tom d'un ton si doux que les larmes d'Harry redoublèrent de force.

- Je voulais simplement m'enfuir du monde magique, je ne vous aurait plus causer de problèmes, vous auriez pu faire ce que vous vouliez…pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laisser mourir dans les bras de ce vampire…ça ne faisait pas mal, c'était agréable même…mais peut être voulez-vous justement que j'ai mal ?

- Tu es une petite chose tellement vulnérable Harry. Dit Tom en essuyant doucement les larmes du survivant qui se laissa faire sans faire le moindre geste…Non je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir parce que tu aurais été en danger, ce vieux fou de Dumbledore t'aurais retrouver et il t'aurais fait payer cher ta recherche de liberté, allant peut être jusqu'à s'en prendre à tes amis, non Harry, tu n'as pas été sauvé pour que ta mort soit plus douloureuse que celle que t'infligeait ce vampire et si Harry, tu m'aurais causer bien des problèmes en disparaissant parce que, petit Potter, j'ai besoin de toi pour faire tomber ce vieux fou de Dumbledore.

- Fais ce que tu veux de moi Tom, mais ne me demandes pas de me battre contre mes amis…Murmura Harry s'endormant peu à peu.

Le lord se pencha un peu sur le visage de Harry, leur nez se frôlant presque, leurs yeux fixés les uns dans les autres.

- Attends de savoir qui est vraiment Albus Dumbledore Harry, et après…après, je te laisserais décidé…Et sans prévenir, le seigneur des ténèbres posa ses lèvres sur la bouche fine et rose de Harry qui au bout d'un instant s'entrouvrir automatiquement jusqu'à ce que…

- Maître ! Rugit une voix derrière lui qui les fit sursauter tout les deux. Tom se redressa souplement et fixa Draco Malfoy qui salua humblement son maître.

- Draco ? Fut la réponse du Lord qui surprit franchement Harry qui s'attendait plus à ce que Malfoy reçoive illico un doloris pour être rentré de cette façon dans la chambre…mais bien vite le survivant se fit la réflexion qu'il était en train d'embrasser, quelques micro seconde avant le très célèbre seigneur des ténèbres d'une façon si douce et tendre que toute les barrière de Harry qui tenait contre ce méchant mage noir se fissurèrent doucement mais sûrement.

- Le ministère a eu connaissance de la disparition de Potter…dit il rapidement…et ils ont décidé de faire exécuter tout les mangemorts présent à Azkaban pour cette perte.

Un silence long et tendu fit alors place dans la pièce…rompue finalement par un faible sanglot qui fit se retourner Draco et Voldemort d'un même mouvement.

Harry était simplement assis sur son lit, les sourcils froncés, de fines larmes dévalant ses joues pâles…il fixait Tom et Draco.

- Laissez moi retournez là-bas. Les pria t-il alors. S'il vous plait. Je…Je ne veux pas qu'ils tuent en mon nom. Je pourrais simplement y retourner, et empêcher le ministre de faire ça…Je vous en prie.

De forts sanglots vinrent alors traverser la gorge du jeune homme pâle et fatigué et le seigneur noir s'approcha rapidement de lui, le prenant dans les bras, ne se souciant pas du fait que Draco Malfoy les regardait avec…peut être…une pointe de jalousie dans les yeux.

Harry ne se détacha pas de l'étreinte du mage noir…il s'accrocha désespérément à ses bras protecteurs tout en priant le ciel et la terre qu'on le laisse empêcher ça.

- Si je te laisses y aller…Promets moi de me laisser te récupérer ensuite.

Le survivant planta alors ses yeux rougis de larmes dans les iris noirs de sa plus grande Némésis et lui lança un regard incertain.

- Mais…si je disparais de nouveau, ils vont recommencer à vouloir tuer tout les gens qui sont enfermés à Azkaban.

- Tout mes mangemort seront libérés après que tu auras exigé qu'ils aient la vie sauve. Nous apparaîtrons au moment où personne ne s'y attendra, et je les libérerais. Ne t'en fais pas s'il te plait…Personne ne tuera personne en ton nom ce soir. Maintenant promets moi que tu me laisseras te récupérer ensuite.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Harry qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le seigneur des ténèbres était…comme ça…gentil, soucieux, inquiet.

Bon sang, où était passé le méchant féroce mage noir qu'il était censé combattre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ?

- Maître. Intervint Malfoy d'une voix crispé et pressé alors que le lord allait donner une explication à Harry qui allait probablement duré des heures

- Je t'expliquerais lorsque nous reviendrons Harry et tu pourras décider de partir si tu n'es pas convaincu…d'accord ? Demanda t-il finalement comme si il parlait à un enfant fragile…

_Ce qu'il est..._pensèrent en même temps Draco et le seigneur noir.

Le survivant finit par hocher vivement la tête et rabattit ses couvertures sur le lit. Il se leva et d'un sort, Tom remit les vêtements qu'il portait sur le dos lorsque Salomé et Lucié l'avaient trouvés.

- Bien, je vais t'envoyer à deux rues du ministère. Tu demanderas à parler immédiatement au ministre et après…et bien, tu fais comme tu le sens…Je m'occupe d'Azkaban puis je viens te chercher…

Harry s'arrêta et sembla réfléchir un temps.

- Je suis d'accord mais…n'est ce pas un peu dangereux que tu viennes me chercher toi Tom ? Enfin je veux dire…je serais sûrement surprotéger à ce moment là et…

- Tu as une meilleure idée Potter ? Demanda précipitamment Draco.

Le survivant le regarda et acquiesça.

- Je pensais qu'il fallait peut être attendre un peu que tout le monde se calme…Je…

- Potter, ils te renverront chez ta foutu famille, est ce que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Harry ferma fortement les yeux pour empêcher de nouvelles larmes de fatigues d'envahirent son visage et sentit alors deux bras entouré ses épaules.

- Draco, soit plus gentil avec lui s'il te plait. Ordonna gentiment mais assez sèchement le lord noir. Nous aviserons en temps voulu Harry, ne te préoccupes pas de cela. Va maintenant. A bientôt.

Le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps posa alors encore une fois ses lèvres sur celles roses pâles de son plus grand ennemi et après un mouvement de la main, le fit disparaître sans un bruit.

Harry réapparu dans une rue sombre, et regarda tout autour de lui avant de se mettre à marcher et de se retrouver quelques minutes plus tard devant la cabine téléphonique qui allait le mener jusqu'au ministère de la magie.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans la cabine, saisit le combiné et appuya sur la touche étoile…Un petit moment après, une voix monotone retentit dans son oreille.

- Ministère de la magie, veuillez décliner votre identité et nous faire part de l'objet de votre visite.

- Je suis Harry Potter et...je dois parler au ministre de la magie immédiatement.

- Bienvenue monsieur Potter, voici votre badge.

Et la voix s'évanouit.

Harry raccrocha le combiné et s'empara du badge qui avait glisser dans la bouche du téléphone, il l'accrocha sur sa poitrine pendant que la cabine descendait à toute allure vers le fond de la ville.

Un 'ding' retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent, Harry entra alors dans le grand hall du ministère et se dirigea tout de suite vers un bureau. Une vieille sorcière au nez fourchu comme on en voit dans les contes leva de petits yeux fripés vers lui et l'interrogea du regard.

- Bonjour madame, je..je suis Harry Potter. Je dois voir le ministre immédiatement s'il vous plait.

La vieille dame sembla un instant impressionné puis marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et se leva.

- Je dois m'assurer que vous n'êtes pas un imposteur. Dit-elle en se plaçant devant lui. Elle leva sa baguette devant lui et la passa le long de son corps en fronçant les sourcils…mais rien ne se passa.

Elle se redressa, pinça les lèvres, passa derrière son bureau et y posa une pancarte avec écrit 'fermé' en gros dessus. Puis elle se mit à marcher et fit signe au survivant de la suivre.

Ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs pendant un petit moment, rentrant et sortant d'un ascenseur à l'autre pour enfin arriver devant une grande porte ouvrager que la sorcière ne prit pas le temps de regarder avant de la franchir. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit salon coquet dans lequel une jeune femme derrière un bureau classait visiblement des papiers.

La vieille se dirigea rapidement vers elle et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. La femme écarquilla les yeux et se redressa brusquement, s'approchant de Harry pour lui prendre la main.

- Monsieur Potter, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer c'est un immense privilège. Je suis tellement désolé de ne pouvoir satisfaire votre demande. Mais monsieur le ministre est en ce moment même en réunion et il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne devait être déranger sous aucun prétexte.

- Mais...Je vous en pris. Je dois le voir. Il va faire exécuter des gens en mon nom et je ne peux pas laisser faire ça…Cette réunion porte sûrement sur ce sujet alors ça ne le dérangera pas. Je vous le promets. J'interviendrais en votre faveur si jamais tout ceci vous crée des ennuis.

La femme sembla en proie à un cruel dilemme mais abdiqua finalement quand elle plongea dans les orbes émeraudes suppliante du sauveur du monde sorcier.

- D'accord Monsieur Potter. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous.

Le survivant s'empêcha de faire une grimace et souffla un rapide merci avant de se diriger prestement vers les portes qu'il ouvrit sans même frapper.

Il se retrouva face à une grande table pleine de gens probablement plus important les uns que les autres qui firent silence à son entré. Harry remarqua rapidement Dumbledore qui se leva d'un seul bond lorsqu'il reconnut Harry. Il se précipita vers lui.

- Harry. Mon garçon, où étais-tu ? Nous nous inquiétons.

- Je…Je suis désolé. J'étais simplement partit me promener dans Londres un jour ou deux. Rien de grave. Je suis désolé. Mais, je vous en pris, ne tuez pas en mon nom. Ces hommes ne méritent pas de mourir, ils doivent payer leurs crimes et rester à Azkaban. Je vous en pris.

Il lança un regard emprunt de détresse à l'assemblée qui ne put soutenir ce regard d'enfant brisé et détourna la tête. Sauf Dumbledore qui regardait le survivant avec une pointe de mécontentement dans les yeux. Chose qui resta ignoré du jeune homme.

Le ministre se leva de sa chaise et acquiesça doucement en soutenant son regard.

- Bien monsieur Potter, nous annulons toute démarches à l'encontre des mangemorts. Ils croupiront en prison et n'en sortiront jamais. La mort serait trop douce, vous avez raison.

Harry remercies vivement le ministre et fut entraîner dehors par Dumbledore qui lui serrait fortement l'épaule. Trop fortement puisque Harry laissa échapper une faible plainte.

Le directeur de Poudlard l'emmena avec lui dans une salle et le fit asseoir dans un fauteuil avant de faire volte face, tremblant de rage.

- Harry, pourrais-je savoir ce qu'est cette histoire de promenade dans Londres ? S'il te plait ? Demanda t-il d'une voix calme.

_Le calme avant la tempête_. Se dit Harry.

- Je…

- Tu as voulu t'enfuir n'est ce pas ? Tu as voulu abandonner. Laisser tes amis mourir, laisser des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, mourir parce que toi, tu n'es pas content. Mais Harry, tu ne peux fuir ton avenir. Continua t-il implacable alors que des larmes dévalaient le visage du survivant. Tu es celui qui nous sauvera tous, tu es l'unique personne à pouvoir le faire et tu veux nous abandonner. Condamnant des millions de gens innocent à une mort certaine. Comment peux tu faire ça Harry ? N'as-tu donc aucun cœur ? Finit Dumbledore d'une voix affecté.

Harry étouffa quelques sanglots et garda sa tête obstinément baisser jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore ne la lui redresse violemment et plante ses yeux dans ceux rempli de larme du jeune garçon tremblant.

- Est-ce que tu as compris Harry ? Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir ! Tu n'as pas le droit. Tu appartiens à la communauté sorcière. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Le souffle de Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge et il pensa très fort à Voldemort. Voldemort qui devait avoir raison depuis le début sur Dumbledore. Voldemort qui ne valait peut être pas plus que Dumbledore mais qui avait été doux avec lui. Voldemort qui ne le prenait pas pour un objet.

Un sentiment de calme l'envahit alors sans qu'il ne sache d'où cela venait et il répondit d'une voix quasi-inaudible un faible 'oui' qui fit soupirer Dumbledore de soulagement.

La bête rebelle venait d'être maté.

- Bien alors Harry, je vais maintenant te ramener chez ta famille.

Le survivant releva rapidement la tête et écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais monsieur.

- Harry, tu sais très bien que tu es plus en sécurité chez eux que nulle part ailleurs. Et tu ne voudrais pas mettre en danger les Weasley n'est ce pas ? Demanda Dumbledore en insistant bien sur la question.

Le brun secoua vivement la tête et se leva.

Ils sortirent rapidement du ministère et Dumbledore fit transplaner Harry avec lui devant la maison des Dursley. Le directeur avança sa main et frappa deux petits coups sur la porte qui s'ouvrit au bout de quelques secondes pour laisser place à une grande femme longiligne avec une tête de cheval. Elle plissa les yeux dangereusement en apercevant Harry au côté de Dumbledore.

- Madame Dursley bonjour. Je vous ramène Harry. Il a eu une petite erreur de parcours. Ca arrive à tout le monde n'est ce pas ? Soyez indulgent. Il sourit et se retourna avec un bref au revoir pour Harry. Il disparut au coin de la rue sans s'être une seule fois retourner.

Si il l'avait fait, il aurait vu la tante Pétunia lancer un regard de pure haine au survivant qui entra à sa suite lorsqu'elle lui en donna l'ordre.

Seul. De nouveau. Dans ce placard morbide où il avait passé toute sa sombre enfance. Seul, constellé de taches rouges, son corps, recouvert de sang, de bleus…Ils s'étaient défoulés…et ça faisait mal…tellement mal.

Mais Tom n'était toujours pas venu. Allait-il seulement venir un jour ?

Harry ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était enfermé, tout s'était enchaîné si vite après avoir pénétrer dans la maison.

2…3 jour peut être ? Combien ? Et combien de temps devrait-il encore tenir avec cette douleur lancinante dans le corps. Pourquoi ne mourait-il pas maintenant ?

Les larmes ne coulaient même plus sur ses joues. Il fixait inlassablement le plafond, semblant totalement déconnecter de la réalité. C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'entendit pas l'explosion ou n'y prêta pas attention, pas plus qu'aux cris qui retentirent dans la maison, ni à la porte du petit placard qui s'ouvrit, ni la voix douce et réconfortante qui l'appela…ni les bras forts qui le prirent délicatement et l'emmenèrent, loin…très loin de cette endroit maudit dont il ne resterait plus que des cendres le lendemain matin.

Voila….qu'est ce que vous en penser?

Perso, je préfère la fin, le début se mets difficilement en marche ! Faut aimer les persos OOC parce que Voldy l'est vraiment beaucoup…ca s'expliquera après mais pour l'instant ca choque un peu non ?

Enfin bon, j'espère que vous avez aimez !

Bisous


	3. Survie

**Auteurs :** Lilician et Bliblou…

**Titre :** Le souffle des Damnés.

**Disclamers :** ça n'a pas beaucoup changé : les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling sauf Lucié, Salomé et le petit bout de chou Nath…

**Reviews anonymes :**

Lilou :

Kikou ! Merci beaucoup… Vous allez comprendre. Pas de panique. Pour la réaction de Dumbledore, tu le verras dans le prochain chapitre… Harry est encore un peu perdu, puis Bliblou semble aimer faire ressortir le côté Petite Chose Fragile de notre héros. (Grand rire) ce n'est pas pour me déplaire non plus en fait. Pour sa relation avec Draco : prochain chapitre. Niark ! Merci pour la review. Kissoux !

Ishimaru Chiaki :

Kikou ! Merci ! Merci ! Ben pourquoi te méfies-tu ? Nous sommes tellement gentilles comme auteures. Niark ! Dumby pourrait bien s'étouffer avec son bonbon… Mouhahahahahahaha ! Kissoux !

Emi :

Kikou ! Tu détestes Dumby ? Et pourquoi ? Couple Hp/Voldy ! Lis ce chapitre alors. Kissoux !

K :

Kikou ! Lilician est là. C'est MOIII ! Bien le bonjour… Maieuh ! J'ai jamais mis les lemons de personne… Pfff ! Nous espérons que la suite te plaira. Kissoux !

Nepheria :

Kikou ! Ca a le mérite d'être clair au moins. Merci ! Kissoux !

Luna051 :

KIKOU CHOUPIIII ! Ryry n'est pas un bout de chique. Nan mais ! Cho ? Eurk ! Eurk ! Eurk ! Voldy n'est pas gentil comme un bout de sucre. Il se reconnaît juste en Harry et ça le ramène quelques années en arrière, c'est tout. Et puis, il sait bien qu'il ne doit pas brusquer Harry sinon il le braquerait pour toujours. Y a ses intérêts en jeu aussi… Nan mais. Ce chapitre-ci va encore te décevoir mais les prochains te plairont sûrement mieux… Tu connais la suite de toute manière… (Evite les poignards lancés par Bliblou) Maieuh ! Pis on n'arrêtera jamais cette fic. Na ! Kissoux !

Onarluca :

Kikou ! Contentes de voir que tu aimes notre Voldynouchet… Nous espérons que tu aimeras ce chapitre-ci aussi. Kissoux.

Nous remercions tous les gens qui ont reviewer…

**Note** : Lucius Malefoy n'a pas été emprisonné à Azkhaban dans notre fic !

Cette fic ne prend pas en compte le Tome 6 même si Harry est en septième année.

Pour nous, l'année dernière a été une année faite d'entraînement pour notre jeune Survivant.

**Pages** : 17 + 1 pages de reviews anonymes.

**Auteurs de ce chapitre** : Lilician **avec la supervision** de Bliblou…

**Chapitre2 : survie. **

Draco regarda la maison, entourée d'une pelouse qui avait dû être tondu au centimètre près, avec dégoût. Toutes les baraques de la rue se ressemblaient.

Lamentable…

Il vit Salomé et Lucié ouvrir la porte d'entrée en crochetant la serrure.

« Je suis le meilleur ! » Souffla Lucié en arborant un sourire d'enfant ayant réussi à berner ses parents.

« Tu sais que tu pouvais utiliser un sort ? » Ironisa Draco.

Lucié lui tira la langue. Ce vampire avait parfois des réactions très enfantines.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison.

« C'est étrange. Je ne ressens pas la magie de Potter. » Murmura Salomé.

Draco se concentra mais ne capta pas non plus la présence du jeune homme. Il sentit une petite pointe transpercer son cœur et serrer sa gorge. Il parcourut les pièces les unes après les autres. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucune photo de Potter dans le salon parmi celles présentes sur les murs ou les meubles.

« QUI ETES VOUS ? » Hurla un gros bonhomme en haut des escaliers. « SORTEZ DE MA MAISON OU J'APPELE LA POLICE. »

« Merde alors. » S'écria Lucié qui avait ouvert une porte sous les marches. « Je l'ai trouvé. »

Le gros porc hurlait de plus en plus fort, au point que Draco craqua et lui envoya un sort de coupe qui lui donna une bonne raison de continuer à leur casser leurs oreilles. Il se pencha dans le petit résidu et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le corps ensanglanté. Harry avait les yeux à moitié ouvert mais ternes. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte de leur présence. Salomé les poussa, et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il était tellement léger.

« Il faut l'emmener au Manoir sinon il va mourir. »

Draco avait les poings fermés, sa baguette bien serrée dans sa main gauche. Il regarda le gros « porc » se tordre par terre, une femme ressemblant à une girafe qui pleurait à ses côtés et un garçon ressemblant à son père les regardant avec crainte. Draco eut un sourire mauvais en les toisant.

« Emmenez le. Je m'occupe d'eux. »

Salomé et Lucié se regardèrent, soucieux puis sortirent hors des barrages anti transplanage qu'ils n'avaient pas su enlever.

Draco ricana en voyant le père se ruer sur lui. Il fit apparaître un bouclier sur lequel le type rebondit avant de s'encastrer dans un des murs du couloir.

Il murmura un sort qui ligota les trois membres de la famille ensemble puis fit apparaître du feu et brûla les meubles les uns après les autres. Il regarda les trois monstres tenter de se défaire des liens en pleurant et hurlant à l'aide.

Draco finit par sortir de la maison et la regarda se consumer.

« Tu as été rapide. » Murmura une voix calme à ses côtés.

Deux bras encerclèrent ses épaules.

« Pas le temps de prendre mon temps. » répondit-il en voyant les aurors transplaner. « Trop tard. »

Voldemort et Draco regardèrent les aurors se démener contre les flammes qui continuaient de grandir.

« Tu as vu ? » Demanda le blond sans quitter des yeux le spectacle qui réchauffa doucement son cœur.

« Oui. J'ai été trop lent. »

Draco secoua la tête.

« Nous n'avions pas pensé à cette situation. »

Ils se regardèrent puis transplanèrent.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

« Tu arriveras à le soigner ? » S'enquit Lucié en regardant l'homme faire boire des potions au blessé.

« Pour qui me prends-tu stupide démon. » Grogna l'homme en pansant les blessures de Potter.

Il prit un linge mouillé et enleva les couches de sang séché sur la figure et le reste du corps. Harry ouvrit faiblement les yeux, regarda autour de lui et paniqua.

« Potter cessez de bouger. » Gronda Rogue en lui serrant le bras.

Harry gémit puis pleura en suppliant de ne pas lui faire de mal.

« Lâche le Severus. » S'écria Lucié en prenant le garçon dans ses bras et en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille.

Harry se détendit doucement puis se rendormi paisiblement. Il agrippait le pull de Lucié et refusait de le lâcher.

« Tu es vraiment trop brute avec cet enfant, Sev. » Murmura Lucié en caressant la tignasse encore plus désordonnée que d'habitude.

« Et toi, bien trop au petit soin avec ce sale gamin. » Renifla Rogue avec mépris pour cacher la pointe de jalousie qu'il ressentait face à la vision qu'il avait en face des yeux: Lucié bordait contre lui un jeune homme aux multiples plaies et bleus, des cheveux courts noirs, un corps pâle très fin…

Trop fin…

Il continua de nettoyer les plaies le plus consciencieusement possible.

Rogue ne fit pas attention au démon qui le fixait et regardait tous ses faits et gestes. Quand ils eurent fini et que Harry s'était endormi profondément. Lucié sortit précipitamment en bousculant le maître des potions qui se demanda ce qu'il se passait.

Lucié entra dans sa chambre, de la sueur coulant le long de son visage, ses ongles ayant percés la paume de ses mains. Il enleva tous ses vêtements et se jeta presque sous la douche d'eau bouillante. Il se sentait mal. Très mal. Son corps entier réclamait ce besoin vital que tout démon aurait pris sans se préoccuper des conséquences.

Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

Son corps redevint froid. Vide de vie. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol mouillé d'eau chaude et plaça son front sur ses genoux pliés contre sa poitrine.

Une nausée fulgurante le prit mais il ne vomit pas vu qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis des jours et des jours.

Il commença à marteler les parois de la cabine de douche en criant des « non » sonores. Des larmes de sang cascadèrent le long de ses joues.

« Lucié. » Murmura une voix douce derrière lui qui arrêta l'eau, l'enveloppa dans une grande serviette moelleuse et le porta jusqu'à un grand lit à baldaquin.

Salomé se tenait assis à ses côtés, remettant des mèches de ses cheveux correctement hors de ses yeux.

« Tu dois lui dire, Lucié. »

« C'est ça. » Se moqua le vampire. « Non ! Tout est très bien comme ça. »

Salomé n'essayant pas de parlementer avec son ami. Il savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Mais il s'inquiétait de l'état de santé de Lucié. Elle se dégradait de plus en plus. Il arrivait même qu'il hallucine de temps à autres.

Il lui tendit un verre rempli de sang qu'il lui fit boire presque de force. L'aube pointait le bout de son nez à grand pas. Salomé tira les lourds rideaux noirs devant les baies vitrées puis s'en alla. Quand il entendit la porte se refermer, Lucié se retourna dans le grand lit et fixa le plafond en soupirant puis reporta son attention sur une photo animée qui le montrait lui et son amour… se tenant l'un contre l'autre. Lui affichant un sourire rayonnant tandis que son compagnon se retenait de ne pas l'imiter en tentant de paraître calme et détaché… C'était raté si on regardait bien les lèvres de l'homme s'incurver vers le haut en tremblant.

_**Flash back.**_

_**Il s'ennuyait ferme. Il en avait marre de ses cours sur les règles fondamentales que devaient respecter les êtres des Ténèbres. Il s'en foutait complètement. Lucié bailla sans gène s'attirant un regard noir de son professeur. Quand le cours fut enfin terminé, il s'éclipsa de l' Accademia Sanctuaria, une école très réputée des cercles Ténébreux d'Italie.**_

_**On y apprenait les règles que tous bons démons, vampires, farfadets ou autres espèces des Ténèbres se devaient de connaître. Cependant, Lucié, lui, s'emmerdait…**_

_**Et le mot était faible. **_

_**Il décida donc de sécher encore une fois les cours de fin de nuit. Lucié passa la barrière de protections entre le monde des humains et l'école puis se dépêcha de se barrer en vitesse. Diego, son précepteur personnel (vive Salomé, son père adoptif), avait sans aucun doute remarqué sa disparition des limites de leur monde. **_

_**Le jeune démon ricana alors qu'il réapparaissait dans une ruelle sombre et froide. Il avait encore des progrès à faire sur ses destinations. **_

_**Lucié s'engouffra dans la ruelle et commença à flâner. **_

**_« Allez Snivellus. Où te caches-tu ? » S'écria une voix grave juste à côté de Lucié. _**

_**Le démon regarda le garçon aux cheveux demi longs bruns soyeux, habillé d'un uniforme scolaire qu'il se souvenait être celui de Poudlard, des yeux bleu malicieux, parcourir la ruelle sombre en inspectant chaque recoin. Lucié se lécha les lèvres en le regardant. **_

_**Pas tout à fait son type d'humain mais ce gamin n'était pas mal du tout. Il vit un autre garçon à lunettes, l'air arrogant venir à la rencontre du « beau spécimen » et lui parler sur des recherches infructueuses. Ce fut une vieille femme, une robe vert bouteille et un affreux chapeau de sorcière, qui vint les ramener sur l'allée principale et les engueuler avec animation. **_

_**Lucié passa son chemin et descendit au dernier niveau de l'Allée des Embrumes, le niveau le plus malfamé, inconnu de tous bons sorciers qui se respectent… **_

_**Lucié regarda les habitants de l'Allée l'épier sous leurs cartons ou dans leurs tunnels d'égouts. **_

_**« Lâchez-moi bande de véracrasses puants. » S'époumona une voix profonde qui l'hypnotisa complètement. **_

_**Lucié s'approche d'une fontaine asséchée et couverte de toiles, certaines gluantes, et vit un jeune garçon (dix sept, dix huit ans) lancer des sorts sur les hommes qui tentaient de l'attraper. Un des pauvres attrapa le bras de l'étudiant et commença à le frapper pour qu'il s'écroule et avoir plus facile à l'approcher mais le gamin tenait bon. Lucié fut saisit de voir autant de force dans un corps aussi fin… qui semblait presque malade tellement son teint était blanc. Le gamin avait les cheveux fins noirs, des yeux ténébres aussi profond qu'un puit sans fond, des mains pâle aux longs doigts fins qui semblaient un peu rongés par de l'acide. Quand Lucié vit un homme lever un gros bout de bois, il décida d'agir. Il apparu juste à droite du gamin et envoya valser d'un revers de la main les agresseurs. **_

_**« S'en prendre à un enfant. Quelle honte ! » Railla-t-il en écrasant du talon la main d'un homme qui tenait une machette. **_

_**« Venant de quelqu'un qui doit avoir quinze ans tout au plus, je me sens insulté. » Marmonna le gamin en ramassant son sac à dos. **_

_**« J'ai seize ans, en fait. » **_

_**« Ca me fait une belle jambe contre eux. » **_

_**« Ouais mais je suis un démon. » L'éclaira Lucié en affichant un sourire de pure sadisme. **_

_**Quand tous les habitants du niveau eurent tous décampés, Lucié sourit au gamin qui lui envoya un regard des plus noirs. **_

_**« N'es-tu pas heureux que je t'ai aidé contre tes agresseurs ? Tu te rends compte qu'ils auraient pu te tuer ? Pire… abuser de ton magnifique corps de statue grecque…. »**_

_**Et il continua à parler, à parler sous les yeux exorbités du gamin qui finit par pousser un soupir de découragement et partir en le laissant en plan. **_

_**« Eyh ! La moindre des choses serait de me remercier. » Bouda Lucié en le suivant. **_

_**« Je ne t'ai rien demandé. » Fut la seule réponse à laquelle le démon eu droit. **_

_**Pas décontenancé pour un mornille, Lucié continua à blablater sur la chance qu'avait eue… euh… qui au juste ? **_

_**« Au fait, comment t'appelles-tu ? » **_

_**« Ca te regarde ? » **_

_**« Drôle de prénom. Moi, c'est Lucié. Je viens d'Italie. Normalement, j'ai cours mais bon, je m'emmerdais alors je suis parti et… »**_

_**Le calvaire continua longtemps pour « Ca te regarde » qui se demanda un instant si tous les démons étaient comme lui. Si c'était le cas, il allait vite devenir un gentil toutou pour finir au Paradis… Les anges seraient peut-être moins bavards que ce Lucié. **_

_**« Tu comptes me suivre encore longtemps ? » Questionna « Ca te regarde » en le toisant de son regard pénétrant qui fit sourire le démon. **_

_**« Jusqu'à ce que tu me dises ton prénom… C'est pas drôle de t'appeler « Ca te regarde ». Ca sonne pas très bien aux oreilles. » Sourit Lucié en sautillant autour de lui. **_

_**« Severus Rogue. » Grogna l'étudiant sans le regarder pour se diriger vers le Chemin de Traverse. **_

_**Lucié le suivit en ayant pris soin de s'accrocher à la manche de Severus. D'ailleurs il en ressentit une drôle de chaleur au creux de son ventre et dans son cœur. **_

_**Il se rendit bien compte que d'autres étudiants les fixaient, lui et Severus, d'une drôle de manière. Mais ça devait être normal vu la sociabilité de son nouveau compagnon. **_

_**« Alors c'est toi Sni… »**_

_**« Tiens donc Snivellus. Tu t'es trouvé un nouveau petit ami. » Railla une voix que Lucié avait déjà entendu. **_

_**Il se tourna pour tomber nez à nez avec les étudiants qu'il avait croisé au début de l'Allée des Embrumes. **_

_**« Dégage Black. » Grogna Severus qui semblait mal à l'aise malgré son ton froid et supérieur. **_

_**Lucié les regarda se disputer à coup de mots jusqu'à voir le garçon à lunettes, répondant au nom de Potter, lever sa baguette et murmurer un sort que le démon eut très facile de contrer. **_

_**« Attaquer en traître. Quelle lâcheté. » Cracha-t-il. **_

_**Il murmura un sort complexe qui fit léviter les deux garçons puis les accrocha à une enseigne d'un magasin d'armes et leur enleva leurs pantalons. Il changea leurs boxers par un caleçon rouge à petit cœur volant dans tous les sens pour former des mots ou des phrases en tout genre : « j'en ai une petite et j'en suis fière », « ma mère me lave toujours », « je ne suis pas vraiment un homme » pour Potter. Pour Black, il préféra les oursons en peluche de toutes les couleurs qui chantaient une magnifique chanson sur les exploits sexuels inexistants de leur porteur. **_

_**Les promeneurs du Chemin de Traverse s'étaient arrêtés pour assister au spectacle et rirent des deux élèves pris au piège dans les airs. **_

_**Lucié remarqua que Rogue venait de lui fausser compagnie. Il couru après l'étudiant qui l'ignora superbement alors qu'il parlait encore et toujours. **_

_**Lucié n'aurait pas fait ça avec n'importe qui. D'habitude, il ne se mêlait pas des histoires d'humains mais là, il se sentait (bien malgré lui) attiré par le jeune homme qu'il avait aidé. **_

_**« Lucié ! » Hurla une voix en colère. **_

_**Le jeune démon se retourna pour faire face à son précepteur, fou de rage. **_

_**« Oups ! » **_

_**« Oui, oups ! Tu peux le dire sale gamin. Tu as encore séché les cours et en plus, ton professeur d'éthique en a encore après toi. Tu sais ce que ça donnera quand ton père sera mis au courant. » **_

_**« Lequel ? » Demanda Lucié sur un ton innocent mais qui ne trompa personne et certainement pas Diego. **_

_**« Tu sais très bien duquel je parle. » Cracha-t-il impatiemment. « Maintenant tu vas rentrer. Immédiatement. » **_

_**Lucié sentit un courant d'air froid sur sa droite, il se tourna et remarqua que Severus l'avait encore laissé en plan. Il le repéra devant une vitrine d'herbes et de chaudrons. Il laissa Diego qui fronça les sourcils en le voyant rejoindre l'humain habillé de noir. Lucié tournait autour de l'étudiant en riant et en faisant de grands gestes excessifs. Le précepteur comprit de suite ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux-là. Il apparu juste à côté de son élève, l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise, murmura des excuses à l'encontre du jeune homme qui les regardait les yeux ronds puis disparut dans un petit nuage de fumée noire. **_

_**Lucié et Diego étaient réapparus dans une vaste salle de classe vide. **_

_**« Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu allais faire ? » S'écria Diego toujours en colère. **_

_**« Faire ? » Répéta Lucié qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la situation. **_

_**« Tu allais te lier à un humain. » L'éclaira son précepteur d'une voix mauvaise. **_

_**Vu la lueur d'incompréhension qui illuminait les yeux bleu foncés de Lucié, il expliqua :**_

_**« Tout démon quelle que soit sa race se devra d'éviter le monde des humains tant qu'il n'aura pas trouvé sa compagne ou son compagnon parmi les autres démons. » Récita Diego. « C'est une loi fondamentale pour notre espèce, Lucié. »**_

_**« Mais pourquoi ? » S'étonna Lucié. **_

_**« Parce que l'air du monde des Ténèbres et celui du monde des humains est différent. L'air du monde des humains ne possède pas la teneur en sang et en souffrance qui permet à nous autres, créatures des Ombres, de survivre. Tu connais l'histoire d'Yvania et de son humain, non ? » **_

_**« Euh… »**_

_**Diego eut un geste agacé. **_

_**« Ne vas-tu donc jamais en cours ? » S'énerva-t-il. « Yvania était le Princesse des Vampires, elle devait monter sur le trône en épousant un des Princes des Enfers. Mais quelques jours avant la consécration, elle a décidé de se promener sur la terre des hommes. Là, elle y a rencontré un humain dont elle est tombée amoureuse. Elle s'est faite passer pour une humaine durant de très nombreuses années au grand damne de ses parents et de tous les vampires de son royaume qu'elle avait abandonnés. Plus les jours passaient et plus son état physique s'aggravait, sa peau se craquelait, ses yeux devenaient blancs, ses dents tombaient… En fait, elle pourrissait de l'intérieur. Sa mère, pour la sauver, fit de nombreuses recherches et découvrit que l'air du monde des humains et celui des Ténèbres étaient très différents l'un de l'autre. Si sa fille ne revenait pas dans leur monde pour que son corps puisse se réapprovisionner de sang, elle mourrait sans aucun doute. La Reine alla trouver sa fille dans le monde des humains et expliqua la situation à cette dernière mais la princesse refusa de l'écouter. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner son compagnon ni ses enfants. Elle resta donc dans le monde des humains. La princesse finit par mourir. Le Roi et la Reine découvrir sur le corps de leur fille, quelques temps plus tard, un signe qui confirma leurs craintes : leur fille s'était lié à un humain. » **_

_**« Je ne vois pas où est le problème ? » **_

_**« A partir du moment, où est un être des Ténèbres (et même un être des Lumières) est lié à quelqu'un, c'est pour l'éternité, Lucié. Si ton compagnon ou ta compagne meurt, tu mourras aussi. Si elle est blessée, tu le ressentiras. Si elle est triste, joyeuse ou autres, tu le ressentiras. » Expliqua Diego. **_

_**« Mais pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas fait venir son compagnon dans son monde à elle ? »**_

_**Diego sourit. Lucié était peut-être un gamin turbulent mais quand il décidait de réfléchir, il était plutôt vif d'esprit. **_

_**« Tu te vois annoncer à un humain chrétien, qui participe à la chasse aux sorcières, que tu es un démon de classe princière ? » **_

_**Lucié devait bien avouer que ce serait plutôt dur, en effet. **_

_**« Mais maintenant la situation est différente. Je veux dire… il n'y a plus de chasses aux sorcières… Nous pourrions leur dire que nous existons. » Souffla Lucié. **_

_**« Impossible. Après cette histoire, les Quatre Grands Princes ont mis des lois en vigueur pour empêcher une telle histoire de se répéter. Et toi, comme le grand crétin que tu es, tu as foncé dans les ennuis, tête baissée. **_

_**« Comment aurais-tu voulu que je le sache ? » **_

_**« En suivant tes cours… » Rétorqua Diego. **_

_**Lucié se sentit, tout à coup, bien bête. **_

_**« Bon. Rentre chez toi maintenant. » Soupira son précepteur. **_

_**« Diego ? » Le rappela Lucié. « Comment se lie-t-on avec quelqu'un ? » **_

_**Diego le sonda quelques secondes avant de lui répondre. **_

_**« Il suffit que l'autre personne soit de même puissance que toi, que vos cœurs soient en concordances et surtout que vos sentiments soient partagés. »**_

_**« Mais… si l'autre personne doit être de même puissance que soit, comment l'humain et la princesse ont-ils pu se lier ? » **_

_**« L'humain était un sorcier qui l'ignorait, Lucié. L'époque était en grand trouble dans le monde sorcier, à cause de Grindelwald et des chasses aux sorcières côté humain. Les écoles de magie ont donc laissé tomber leurs inspections de magie chez les moldus. »**_

_**« Je comprends mieux. Et comment se lie-t-on avec quelqu'un ? » **_

_**« Il suffit d'un geste quelconque. Si tu possèdes une marque sur un endroit de ton corps que tu ne possédais pas avant et qui peut très bien ressembler à ton blason familial ou à celui de l'autre, alors cela signifie que tu es lié à elle. » L'éclaira Diego. **_

_**Lucié se tu et réfléchi. **_

_**« De toute manière, pour toi, ton compagnon est déjà tout trouvé. » **_

_**« Compagnon ? » Répéta Lucié assez surpris. **_

_**« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que toutes tes conquêtes allaient garder le silence sur ce qui s'est passé entre vous ? » Se moqua Diego. **_

_**Lucié prit une jolie teinte coquelicot puis se renfrogna.**_

_**« Je disais donc que ton compagnon a déjà été choisi pour toi. Depuis ta naissance. Il te plaira certainement. »**_

_**« Mais je pensais que les sentiments entraient aussi en compte dans cette histoire ? » S'exclama Lucié alarmé. **_

_**« Pas quand tu es de sang royal. Il a suffit d'un échange de sang entre vous, étant enfants, pour que vos destins soient légèrement scellés. » **_

_**« Ca veut dire que si je trouve quelqu'un d'autre, je ne serai pas obligé de me retrouver avec un parfait inconnu ? » **_

_**« N'y pense même pas, Lucié. » Cracha le démon, ses yeux étincelants dangereusement. « Tu devras faire ce que ton père te dit de faire. » **_

_**Diego sortit de la salle, la conversation ayant pris une tournure qui ne lui avait pas plu du tout. Lucié resta dans ses pensés durant un très long moment. **_

_**Il retourna chez son père d'adoption, dîna en silence sous les yeux étonnés de Salomé et de sa petite cousine, Lysias, puis monta dans sa chambre. **_

_**Il alla se coucher, perdu dans ses pensés. **_

_**Fin du Flash **_

« Lucié ? » L'appela une voix qu'il reconnut entre toutes. « Tu te sens bien ? »

« Bien sûr, pourquoi ? » Marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit, le dos contre ses coussins.

Severus Rogue était assis à ses côtés et le regardait bizarrement.

« Tu as les lèvres craquelées et le teint très blanc. Plus que d'habitude. » Murmura Severus en lui remettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. « Et tu agis bizarrement ces derniers temps. »

« Ce n'est rien. Un petit rhume… »

« Un rhume ? » Répéta Severus qui semblait s'enflammer de colère. « Tu te fous de ma gueule. »

« Ne hurle pas. » Grimaça Lucié en se prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

« Tu me prends vraiment pour un crétin. En plus, je peux savoir ce que fait ce verre de sang sur la table de chevet ? »

Lucié regarda le verre à moitié rempli et se rua dessus pour le vider d'une traite sous les yeux ébahis de son compagnon.

« Explication… Maintenant ! » Gronda la voix froide de Severus.

Lucié jura mais décida de lui expliquer ce qu'il en retournait vraiment.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

Draco regarda Tom assis sur son trône. Il émanait de lui une telle puissance. Son rire sadique dégoulina le long de l'échine du blond qui frissonna. Lord Voldemort, même sous un aspect moins monstrueux, n'avait rien d'humain ou si peu.

« Avery ! »

Il n'y avait aucune trace d'émotion dans sa voix profonde. Ses yeux entièrement noirs avec pour seule pupille, une ligne rouge avec des points argentés (comme les yeux d'un serpent), ne reflétaient rien du tout, pas une once d'émotion.

Lord Voldemort pencha sa tête sur la droite, posant sa joue dans sa main, ses cheveux noirs aux mèches blanches retenus dans un catogan tombant de son épaule.

« J'ai crû comprendre que tu avais échoué dans ta mission. » Murmura le Lord tout aussi froidement et calmement.

« Je suis navré, Maître. J'ai été surpris par les Aurors de l'Ordre… »

Lord Voldemort éclata de rire. Le son descendant le long du corps de Draco comme la caresse d'une fourrure soyeuse et douce remplie de morts.

Sensation tout à fait délectable.

« Tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui me déçoivent. » S'amusa Voldemort en regardant son Mangemort toujours à genoux en face de lui et qui commençait à trembler.

Lord Voldemort fit apparaître sa baguette puis lança un doloris sur Avery qui se tordit sur le sol en se mordant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de hurler. Il finit par arrêter le sort. Puis regarda les autres Mangemorts agenouillés en face de lui.

« Je ne tolèrerai plus d'échecs de votre part. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Ses serviteurs se relevèrent sans un bruit quand il leur fit un signe de la main puis disparurent chacun à leur tour.

« Draco. Tu restes avec moi. » Ordonna-t-il quand le blond voulu transplaner avec son père dont il tenait la main. « Nous devons aller voir notre malade. Lucius… Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

« Oui, Maître ! » S'inclina le Mangemort, Général en chef des Mangemorts et le meilleur de tous.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » **

Harry fronça les sourcils en sentant quelque chose bouger sur son visage. Il tapa la bête qui lui grimpa dessus mais sursauta en entendant un pleure humain. Il ouvrit ses yeux pour tomber nez à nez sur un petit garçon agenouillé sur son lit, des larmes plein les yeux et qui se tenait la main droite.

Il était tout petit, des cheveux noir corbeau et de grands yeux noirs profonds qui lui rappelèrent les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre. Il portait un petit pantalon de pyjama bleu ciel et un petit pull tout doux avec un dragon vert endormi.

« Pardon. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. » Murmura Harry en caressant la petit main rougie.

Le petit garçon sourit doucement en reprenant sa tétine qu'il plaça dans sa bouche puis se coucha sous les couvertures en imitant Harry.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » Demanda doucement le Survivant.

« Nazan. » Zozota l'enfant en riant bizarrement.

« Nazan ? » Répéta Harry dont le visage s'éclaira en comprenant le nom. « Oh ! Tu veux dire Nathan. Et quel âge as-tu ? »

« Quatre sans. Tout plein comme ça. » S'exclama l'enfant en lui montrant sa main ouverte.

Harry rigola en le voyant exciter comme une puce, lui montrer tous les chiffres qu'il avait appris à connaître. Il s'arrêta de rire en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Voldemort et Malefoy entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Et bien, Nathan, ne devrais-tu pas être avec tes parents ? »

« Ils se dichputent. » Répondit Nathan dont les yeux noirs devinrent très tristes.

« Je suis sûr que ça ne doit pas être très grave. » Murmura Harry en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux noirs.

Nathan hocha la tête tout en tétant sa tétine. Il se cala contre Harry dont il sentit la détresse. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait mais il savait qu'il faisait bien en agissant comme il le faisait. Il n'avait pas envie de voir le garçon aux beaux yeux pleurer.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Questionna Voldemort en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

« Bien. »

Il tourna la tête vers Malefoy qui venait de renifler sarcastiquement en l'entendant répondre d'une voix brusque.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ? » Questionna-t-il rageusement.

Il se calma pourtant en voyant l'enfant jouer avec ses doigts.

« C'est Draco qui t'as sorti de chez tes moldus. » L'éclaira Tom.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il savait qu'il aurait dû le remercier mais il ne pouvait…

Non, il ne voulait pas.

« Enfin… Nous avons pu sortir mes Mangemorts de prison. »

« Etonnant quand on sait que vous ne tenez pas vos paroles » Se moqua Harry en le fusillant du regard.

« Tu n'y es resté qu'une soirée à peine. » Se défendit le Lord. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Dumbledore te renvoie directement chez ces erreurs de la nature, ni qu'ils te mettent dans un état pareil. »

Harry entendait la vérité dans la voix de Tom mais il avait beaucoup de mal à le croire.

« Vous auriez dû me laisser mourir là-bas. Vous auriez été débarrassé. »

Draco regarda sa Némésis prononcer cette phrase avec beaucoup d'amertume. Il était étonné de voir un Survivant aussi faible, aussi perdu comme un petit enfant.

« C'est certain que nous aurions mieux vécu sans toi. » Lâcha Draco d'une voix traînante.

Cette simple réponse blessa profondément Harry qui se conforta dans l'idée qu'il ne semait que le malheur autour de lui.

« Ceci est complètement faux Draco. » Trancha la voix énervée de Tom. « Ne t'ai-je pas demandé d'être plus gentil avec notre invité ? »

Malefoy fusilla du regard Harry qui sentit que la colère n'y était plus vraiment.

« Vous n'êtes que deux gamins horripilants ! » Souffla Tom, ennuyé. « Toi, Draco, j'aimerais que tu soies un peu moins grossier en face de Harry. Quant à toi, Petite Chose, je ne veux plus t'entendre parler de ta mort. La seule personne en ce monde qui puisse décider du jour de ta mort, c'est moi. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer avant bien longtemps. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ! »

Malefoy fit une moue en hochant la tête positivement suivit de près d'Harry. Nathan qui s'était fait très petit et silencieux, regarda les trois plus grands parler avec entrain. Il ne comprenait pas la plupart des mots utilisés mais il avait saisi que les « beaux yeux » voulaient partir très loin et lui, ne voulait pas du tout. Alors il s'accrocha au pyjama vert émeraude du garçon.

« Veux pas que tu partes. » Murmura-t-il.

« Voyons, Nathan, Harry ne partira nulle part. » Déclara Tom. « N'est-ce pas ? »

Harry fut tenter de lui répondre qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait mais en voyant le regard de détresse du petit, il sourit :

« Non. »

Draco leva un sourcil surpris en l'entendant puis se renfrognant en voyant les yeux illuminés du Lord sur le « malade ».

Il savait depuis quelques temps déjà que Voldemort avait des vus sur le jeune homme. Cependant, c'était une chose de l'entendre et une autre d'en avoir la preuve flagrante devant les yeux.

Il voulait haïr le jeune homme…

Le détester comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis leur première année…

Mais il en était incapable. Même ses répliques sarcastiques mourraient dans sa bouche quand il posait ses yeux dans les émeraudes de sa Némésis ou tout simplement sur son visage de poupée en porcelaine.

« Lucius m'a fait savoir que tu avais rencontré Dumbledore au Ministère. » Lâcha Tom en fixant le jeune homme dans les yeux.

_« Tu appartiens à la Communauté sorcière. »_

Cette phrase tourna en boucle dans sa tête jusqu'à l'en faire trembler.

« Il… Il… Il a dit que je ne devais pas fuir mon avenir. Que je devais me battre pour vous empêcher de tuer des millions de gens. Qu'à cause de mon égoïsme, j'allais faire tuer mes amis. Que je mettais tout le monde en danger parce que je ne pensais qu'à moi. »

Draco tourna sa tête vers le Lord. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants. Dumbledore se servait d'un enfant qui n'avait rien demandé, qui souffrait le martyr. Comment pouvait-on remettre le sort d'un monde d'adultes sur les épaules trop frêles d'un adolescent paumé ? Quel genre d'individu pouvait bien avoir de pareilles idées ?

« Par ma faute, des tas de gens vont mourir. Tuez-moi ! Tuez-moi ! » Hurla-t-il faisant peur à Nathan qui sauta du lit pour se cacher dans la grande cape de Draco.

« Ne t'ai-je pas demandé de ne plus parler de ta mort ? » Gronda Tom.

Harry se recroquevilla sur son lit, des larmes dégoulinants le long de ses joues blanches. Tom soupira puis le serra contre lui.

« C'est ridicule. Tu te laisses manipuler par ce Vieux Fou comme je l'ai fait à ton âge. Tu ne causes la mort de personne. Ce sont tes amis et ta famille qui prennent cette décision. »

« Sirius… Si je n'avais pas pris au pied de la lettre le rêve que vous m'aviez envoyé, il serait encore avec moi. » Murmura Harry.

Tom envoya un regard surpris à Draco qui haussa les épaules avant de poser Nathan sur le grand lit et de s'asseoir à l'opposé du Lord.

Tom releva le visage ruisselant de larmes vers le sien.

« De quel rêve parles-tu ? »

« De celui où vous aviez capturé Sirius et où vous le torturiez. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais envoyé de rêve de la sorte. » Répliqua Voldemort.

Harry s'arracha à son étreinte, le regardant avec méfiance.

« Bien sûr que si. C'est même à cause de cela que j'ai foncé au Ministère. »

« Je t'assure que non, Harry. Je ne t'ai jamais envoyé un rêve comme cela. Je le saurais si ça avait été le cas. »

« Vous essayez de jouer avec mes nerfs. » Grogna Harry qui tremblait alors qu'une partie de son cerveau lui hurlait qu'il connaissait quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait pu le faire.

Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

N'est-ce pas ?

« Harry ! Calme-toi et regarde-moi. »

Harry refusa de lever ses yeux dans ceux de Tom.

« Lève la tête. » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix sans réplique.

Harry releva son visage, ses yeux brillants de défis.

« Je te jure, Harry que ce jour-là, je ne t'ai envoyé aucun rêve, aucun message. J'avais même pris soin de couper tous liens entre nous pour que je n'aie pas la mauvaise surprise de te voir au Ministère. »

« Pourquoi ? » S'étonna Harry.

« Pour la simple raison, qu'encore une fois, tu lui aurais mis des bâtons dans les roues. » Répondit Draco d'une voix neutre ce qui changeait de l'habitude.

Voldemort pouffa doucement puis acheva d'expliquer :

« C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris ce que tu étais aux yeux de Dumbledore. Un simple pantin comme je l'ai été, il y a longtemps. »

« Vous avez pitié. » Marmonna Harry.

« Bien sûr que non. » S'insurgea Voldemort. « Je te donne un choix que je n'ai pas eu : continuez à te laisser manipuler et périr en même temps que ton soi disant ennemi ou tentez de voir où se trouvent tes véritables alliés. »

« Vous peut-être ? » Ironisa Harry. « Vous avez tué mes parents… Comment pourrais-je vous faire confiance ? »

« J'admets avoir tué tes parents mais il le fallait. Comme j'aurais pu tué les parents de Draco ce jour-là. »

Harry regarda le blond avec surprise alors que ce dernier restait de marbre.

« Mes parents n'ont pas été tout de suite du côté de Tom. » Expliqua Draco. « Chacun d'entre eux avait une personne chère dans le camps du Vieux Fou qu'ils ne voulaient pas quitter mais… un jour, mon père a surpris une discussion entre Dumby et le Ministre. J'ignore complètement ce qui a été dit mais ça lui a fait voir la guerre et leur camp sous un autre angle. Il a tout raconté à mère qui l'a tout de suite crû. Mais cela n'a pas été le cas pour leurs compagnons respectifs qu'ils ont dû abandonnés. De stupides Gryffondors. »

Harry se demanda ce qui avait pu les faire changer d'avis mais son attention fut attirée par Tom qui lui parlait.

« Je ne détiens pas toute la vérité. Je ne dis pas être le bon camp. Je te dis simplement que je veux être là pour toi. Je veux te montrer combien ton existence compte si peu pour celui que tu considères comme ton grand-père, j'en suis certain. C'est dur, je m'en rends bien compte. Mais tu as le reste de ta vie pour vivre comme tu l'entends. »

Harry garda le silence tout le reste du temps, laissant Tom et Draco parler ensemble sur la sécurité de Harry.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Tom le fit entrer. Harry se braqua en voyant entrer Lucius Malefoy et sa femme.

« Lucius ! Narcissa ! Que me vaut cette visite impromptue ? »

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent quelques secondes pour se mettre d'accord sur lequel commenceraient les explications.

« Maître, comme vous le savez, le Ministère est en émoi depuis que la maison des Moldus de Potter a été retrouvé en cendre avec ses occupants. »

Voldemort lui fit signe de continuer caressant de ses longs doigts fins la main froide de Harry qui frissonna.

« J'ai appris ce matin, que Dumbledore avait l'intention d'envoyer Harry dans un orphelinat dès que les membres de l'Ordre l'auraient retrouvé. »

Harry était devenu étrangement blanc en apprenant la nouvelle.

C'était un cauchemar.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? » Questionna Tom en serrant le jeune homme dans ses bras sans se soucier des regards surpris des parents Malefoy.

« J'ai pris la liberté d'informer le Ministère d'une demande de tutelle momentanée faite par ma femme et moi-même. » Les éclaira Lucius. « Narcissa est une cousine directe de Black, elle a donc le droit de devenir Tutrice du jeune Potter jusqu'à la fin de l'année prochaine. Le Ministre a abondé dans mon sens et nous a confié la garde de Harry James Potter. »

Harry était mortifié. Il allait passer un an avec les Malefoy… Cette famille dont l'unique héritier le haïssait de toute son âme, dont le père avait attenté à sa vie plus d'une fois et dont la mère avait trahi son propre cousin en obligeant un stupide elfe de maisons à lui raconter tous les secrets qu'il pouvait révéler.

« Vous avez très bien fait. » Commenta Tom. « Allez-y ! Je vous rejoindrai plus tard. »

Il regarda Harry qui triturait ses draps avec ses doigts. Le jeune homme était indécis.

« Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur d'eux. Ils ne te feront aucun mal. »

« Ils ont essayé de me tuer plus d'une fois. » Lâcha Harry d'une voix amère.

« Il fallait bien qu'ils se défendent. Tu n'étais pas dans notre camp… »

« Et je ne le suis toujours pas. » Grogna-t-il.

Tom leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si tu veux. En attendant, je suis un peu plus rassuré maintenant que je sais où tu vivras. »

« Si vous le dites. »

Draco finit par se lever.

« Je dois y aller. J'ai mes cours de transplanage dans une heure. »

« A ce soir alors. » Le salua Voldemort en se penchant et en l'embrassant rapidement sur les lèvres.

Harry rougit subitement en les voyant faire et détourna son regard. Cela fit sourire Draco et rire Tom.

Le blond ferma la porte derrière lui en le saluant poliment bien que cette fois, Harry n'eut pas l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une corvée pour lui.

« Bien… J'aimerais vraiment que tu restes au manoir Malefoy durant le reste des vacances. C'est un endroit très sûr. Dumbledore ne pourra rien contre toi. »

« Et à la rentrée ? Que se passera-t-il ? »

« C'est assez simple. Un de mes mangemorts, en lequel j'ai une confiance aveugle, sera ton nouveau professeur de DCFM. Draco sera là ainsi que tous les Serpentards… Oui, tous les élèves de cette maison obéiront à Draco. Severus sera toujours ton professeur de potions et il aura un apprenti, Lucié, qui t'a sauvé la première nuit où tu t'es enfui. Et puis, tu auras toujours le moyen de me demander de l'aide grâce à ceci. »

Il ouvrit un tiroir de la table de chevet grâce à un sort et en sorti un étui vert et argent. Il le tendit à Harry qui l'ouvrit toujours un peu méfiant.

Il y découvrit une montre assez originale. Un serpent sifflait dans le cadran où différentes aiguilles tournaient. Ca ressemblait étrangement à l'horloge que possédait la famille Weasley dans son salon. Il y avait Mort, En voyage, Chez lui, Au Manoir, En Ville, Malade, En Danger, En Danger de Mort et En Dehors du Pays avec une petite encoche avec différents noms de pays.

« Retourne la. »

Harry s'exécuta et vit un petit miroir.

« Il grandira autant de fois que tu le toucheras. »

Harry frappa un petit coup avec son doigt. Le miroir grandit d'une fois sa taille puis se fixa devant le visage du garçon.

« Comment… »

« Tu dois inverser la montre. »

Harry remit le cadran vers son poignet et le miroir disparu. Il était revenu se mettre derrière le cadran.

« Euh… Merci. » Souffla-t-il difficilement.

Tom ne répondit rien. Il se pencha, plaça une main devant ses yeux puis posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune sorcier qui ne réagit pas tout de suite.

Ils s'embrassèrent profondément quelques instants avant que Voldemort ne prononce un sort pour le faire dormir.

A suivre…

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu…

Dites nous quoi !

Kiss de Bliblou et Lili…

**Prochain chapitre : Puissance Magique Ancienne ou ce que Harry est capable de faire sous la colère mélangé au désespoir. **


	4. Magie du desespoir

**Note** : en relisant les deux chapitres+ le prologue, je me suis rendue compte que Bliblou avait mis que Lucius était en prison… Nous rectifions donc le tire et mettons très clairement que Lucius n'a jamais été en prison. Vilà !

**Note2** : selon Luna, ce chapitre est très bizarre dans le sens que l'un des couples est assez étonnant vu qu'il n'a jamais été pensé (ou peut-être que si !) ni écrit donc… A vous de juger.

**Chapitre3 partie 1 : Magie du désespoir.**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se révéla avec une étrange impression de flottement. Il s'étendit puis se leva pour se doucher et passer des vêtements qui se trouvaient dans une armoire encastrée dans un mur. Il ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur Lucius Malefoy lui-même.

« Monsieur Potter » Salua l'homme calmement. « Le Maître vous attend dans la petite salle à manger. »

« Pourquoi ? » Lâcha Harry dans un souffle.

Lucius eu simplement un sourire froid en entendant ce simple mot. Il savait parfaitement que l'enfant ne parlait pas du déjeuner et de Voldemort.

« Pour déjeuner, voyons. » Ironisa-t-il. « Vous savez, mangé des croissants, boire du café… vous êtes trop jeune alors il vaut mieux pour vous que vous vous contentiez du thé ou du chocolat chaud, je le sais… Et discuter de ce que vous allez pouvoir faire aujourd'hui. »

« Vous savez parfaitement que je ne parlais pas de cela. Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de devenir mes tuteurs ? Vous me haïssez… »

« La haine est aussi éphémère que l'amour, mon bon Potter. » Railla l'homme en s'arrêtant devant une porte. « Et puis, notre Maître vous l'a déjà dit : vous étiez juste sur mon chemin et je hais les obstacles même s'ils mettent du piquant dans mes missions. »

Lucius ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser passer Harry.

La salle à manger était immense, éclairée par de grandes fenêtres donnant sur un parc qui semblait infini. Une table pour deux cents personnes se tenait au milieu de la pièce. Lord Voldemort se trouvait en son bout, discutant avec Draco Malefoy à sa gauche. Il remarqua une assiette à droite, vide, et n'attendant que lui. Il se dirigea à l'autre bout de la pièce, gêné des regards que lui portaient les deux hommes en face de lui.

Il prit place à la droite de Voldemort. Tout de suite, il trouva l'arrangement de leurs places assez bizarre. Pourquoi se trouvait-il à la droite de Tom ? Il fronça les sourcils mais décida de ne pas s'en soucier plus que nécessaire. Il dévora les petits pains et les croissants ainsi que les boissons qui apparaissaient sur la table, sous les yeux amusés et interloqués de Draco et Tom.

Ils avaient la nette certitude que Harry n'avait pas été bien nourri par les infâmes pourceaux qui lui avaient servi de famille.

« Harry ? » L'appela Voldemort d'une voix calme.

Harry releva ses yeux émeraudes brillants de contentement vers Tom qui oublia durant quelques instants ce qu'il avait prévu de lui dire. Tom reprit contenance en toussotant légèrement.

« J'ai bien réfléchi et je pense qu'il serait bien que tu ailles toi-même au Ministère te représenter. Tu expliqueras que suite à l'attaque de Mangemorts, tu as pris la fuite et qu'il t'a fallu quelques jours pour te remettre de ce que tu avais vu. »

Harry pesa le pour et le contre, et finit par approuver. Il ne voyait pas une autre explication à son absence.

« Et si Dumbledore est là ? » Demanda-t-il.

Il ne savait plus trop bien où il en était avec le directeur de Poudlard surtout après son sermon.

« Il n'y aura aucun problème. Il ne peut pas refuser ce que Lucius et le Ministre ont convenu te concernant. »

Harry était encore sceptique quant au fait de rester une année chez les Malefoy. Il poussa un léger soupire en avisant le blond en face de lui qui le regardait avec une expression qu'il ne pouvait identifier.

« As-tu assez mangé ? » S'enquit Tom.

Harry approuva d'un signe de la tête.

« Bien. Lucius t'attend pour te déposer à quelques rues du Ministère comme la dernière fois mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Cette fois, nous ferons plus attention. » Tenta de la rassurer Tom.

Le jeune homme se leva et suivit Lucius qui l'attendait derrière la porte de la salle à manger.

« Tu penses que ça marchera vraiment ? » Questionna Draco en regardant la porte se refermer.

« Bien entendu. Lucius s'est assuré que Fudge était de son côté. Je ne l'aurais pas envoyé une deuxième fois entre les mains du Vieux Fou sans prendre des dispositions. »

Draco ne rétorqua rien. Tom le fit se lever et le fit asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Il reviendra entier cette fois-ci. »

Draco fit une moue boudeuse.

« Je ne m'en fais pas. »

Tom éclata de rire, faisant frissonner le blond. Il eut un sourire carnassier en le sentant. Il savait parfaitement que le son de sa voix, son rire, avait des effets très particuliers chez Draco. Il le voyait souvent se perdre dans ses pensés quand il parlait à ses Mangemorts d'une voix impérieuse et froide. Il l'embrassa lentement puis violemment, meurtrissant ses lèvres.

Tom savait que Harry et Draco étaient complètement différents et en même temps si semblables.

Avec le blond, il pouvait se montrer exigeant, froid, plus violent tandis qu'avec le brun, la douceur, la chaleur, la lenteur devait être de mise.

Et pourtant tous deux cherchaient une protection, un sentiment d'appartenance, d'amour, quelque chose d'unique qu'il était le seul à leur donner.

Draco avait souffert du manque d'amour entre ses parents, même si ceux-ci l'aimaient profondément malgré leurs exigences.

Harry n'avait jamais connu d'amour familial autre que celui de cette Weasley… Et encore.

De part son éducation assez partiale, Draco n'avait pas vraiment d'amis et avait toujours vécu seul.

Harry, quant à lui, n'avait eu que des menteurs, des hypocrites employés par Dumbledore comme camarades.

Cependant Harry ne s'était pas réfugié dans la haine des moldus ou de ses semblables comme Draco avait pu le faire.

Le brun était aussi naïf que le blond était paranoïaque.

Niveau sexe, la différence était détonante ; Harry et Draco dégageaient une pureté bien à eux : Harry avec sa candeur et Draco avec sa sensualité calculée. Harry n'avait jamais eu personne à part une semi relation qui s'était finie par un fiasco totale. Draco, lui, avait collectionné les petites amies et les petits amis comme il aurait pu collectionner les cartes de chocogrenouilles tout en se refusant physiquement à chacun d'eux.

Il revint à la réalité en sentant Draco jouer avec ses cheveux qu'il avait lâchés sur ses épaules. Les yeux gris étaient à moitiés fermés.

« Tu veilleras sur lui, n'est-ce pas ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Bien sûr. » Répondit Draco d'une voix sûre. « Mais ça ne sera pas facile. Nous nous sommes tellement haïs. »

« Il aura besoin de toi, Petit Serpent. »

Draco sourit en entendant ce surnom.

« Si tu le dis. » Soupira-t-il.

« Draco. » Gronda légèrement Voldemort en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Vous n'êtes pas si différents l'un de l'autre à la différence que tu n'as pas été manipulé dès que tu as été en âge de l'être. Harry n'est qu'un petit garçon appelant à l'aide. »

Draco le savait bien. Il avait pourtant bien du mal à l'accepter. Potter avait, pendant très longtemps et encore maintenant, représenté l'espoir du Monde Magique et Moldu contre Voldemort.

« Je fais des efforts. » Murmura-t-il en se recalant contre Tom.

« Je le sais bien. Il ne faut pas qu'il se perde une nouvelle fois. Il doit rester avec nous, Dray. » Expliqua Tom.

Draco hocha la tête positivement. Avec Harry parmi eux, tout irait mieux.

Tout serait en place.

Une chaleur qu'il ne connaissait pas se répandit au creux de son cœur et de son ventre.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

Harry apparu dans la même ruelle que la dernière fois. Lucius le laissa là en lui disant qu'il serait présent le moment venu. Potter hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris, inspira profondément puis se dirigea vers la cabine où il s'identifia.

Il entra dans le hall du Ministère, trouva la femme de la dernière fois qui fit une vérification d'identité puis qui le mena près du ministre.

« Monsieur Potter. » S'écria Fudge en lui serrant les mains. « Nous nous sommes beaucoup inquiétés pour vous. »

« Je suis navré Monsieur le Ministre mais après ce qui est arrivé, j'ai eu du mal à reprendre mes esprits. » S'excusa Harry d'une voix étrangement calme.

Il ne se connaissait pas ce don pour le mensonge. Il expliqua au ministre son « aventure ».

« Oui, je comprends que vous ayez été choqué par ce que vous avez vu. Mais heureusement, vous êtes sains et saufs. »

« Oui, heureusement. » Souffla Harry au moment où la porte s'ouvrait sur Dumbledore qui semblait furibond.

« Harry. » Cria-t-il en se plaçant devant le jeune homme. « Mais où étais-tu ? »

« Voyons Dumbledore. » Gronda Fudge. « Harry est ici, il n'y a pas de raisons de s'énerver ainsi. Il m'a raconté son histoire, mon cher Dumbledore. Harry s'est juste réfugié dans le monde magique, chamboulé par l'attaque des Mangemorts sur la maison de son oncle et sa tante. C'est tout à fait compréhensible. »

Le Directeur lui jeta un regard peu amène qui confirma à Harry ses craintes : Dumbledore n'avait pas confiance en lui et il n'était qu'une arme.

« Je vais de ce pas prévenir ce cher Lucius. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry en essayant de paraître surpris, ce qu'il réussit à merveille.

« Oh ! Et bien… Narcissa a émit le désir de devenir ta tutrice jusque fin de l'année prochaine. » Expliqua Fudge.

« Tutrice ? » Répéta Harry feignant l'incompréhension. « Je ne comprends pas. »

« Comme ta tante et ton oncle sont morts… C'est ton plus proche parent qui devient ton tuteur légal et Narcissa Malefoy s'est gentiment proposée pour remplir cette tâche. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » S'étrangla Harry.

Fudge ne répondit rien. Il sortit en vitesse laissant Harry seul avec Dumbledore qui le jaugea d'un regard impénétrable.

« Où dis-tu être allé Harry ? » Finit-il par demander.

« Dans le monde magique. J'ai airé. » Répondit le jeune homme évasivement.

Dumbledore ne déclara rien. Il sortit.

Au bout d'une demi heure, Harry décida de sortir. Il vit à l'autre bout du long couloir au sol recouvert d'un tapis rouge, Ron et Hermione. Il sourit en voulant les appeler mais quand il les vit entrer à la suite de Dumbledore, il décida de les espionner. Il s'approcha de la porte entre ouverte et écouta.

« Je veux que vous le surveillez dès la rentrée. Il cache quelque chose d'important. Vous savez que s'il rejoint Tom, le monde magique est fichu. »

« Moi, j'en ai marre de faire semblant d'être son ami. » Grogna Ron. « Je suis toujours obligé d'être dans son ombre. C'est agaçant. »

Harry n'en revenait pas. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« Ron ! » S'écria Hermione. « Nous devons le faire. N'oublie pas que le monde magique compte sur Harry pour battre Tu Sais Qui. Sans Harry, nous n'y arriverons jamais. »

Les poings d'Harry se refermèrent douloureusement.

« Harry est notre seule arme, vous le savez. Heureusement, Sirius n'est plus là pour l'enlever du droit chemin. »

« Sirius se doutait de quelque chose ? » Questionna Hermione.

« Oui. Il se doutait de ce que je voulais faire de Harry. Il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec moi. » Répondit Dumbledore.

Au moins, son parrain avait toujours tenu avec lui. Harry pensa douloureusement qu'il avait tué la seule personne qui ne le considérait pas comme un objet et qui avait voulu le protéger.

« Mais maintenant la voix est libre. Lupin a été envoyé en France pour une mission sans importance. Le temps qu'il se rende compte qu'il s'agit d'un piège, il sera trop tard pour son petit protéger. » Compléta Dumbledore.

Une main s'abattit sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Calmez-vous Potter. » Souffla Lucius en le menant jusqu'au bureau du ministre qui n'était toujours pas revenu. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Harry ne répondit rien, perdu dans ses pensés. Il devait aider Remus. Le Ministre finit par revenir avec Narcissa Malefoy. Harry regarda le couple d'un air absent qui mit Lucius sur ses gardes.

« Bien. Les papiers sont signés par Madame Malefoy. Harry, veux-tu bien les signer ? »

Harry agit comme un automate. Il signa les différents papiers sans les voir.

« Bien ! Bien ! » Rigola Fudge sans faire attention au silence prolongé du jeune homme. « Maintenant que tout est rempli, je vous laisse rentrer chez vous. A bientôt. Harry… ce fut un plaisir. »

Harry serra la main qu'on lui tendait. Il sortit du Ministère avec les Malefoy, transplana grâce à leur aide pour atterrir devant un Manoir somptueux, très grand, d'immenses fenêtres, une porte en bois massif qui s'ouvrit pour laisser passer les propriétaires. Le hall d'entrée était tout aussi beau que l'extérieur mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention. Sa tête lui tournait.

« Draco ? » Appela Narcissa d'une voix chantante qui réveilla légèrement Harry de sa léthargie.

Le blond fit son apparition en sortant d'un petit salon sur leur droite.

« Mère ? »

« Peux-tu conduire Harry à sa chambre ? Je pense qu'il est encore un peu fatigué. »

Draco acquiesça. Harry le suivit jusqu'au deuxième étage.

« Là, ce sont mes appartements. » Déclara le blond en lui montrant une porte sur leur droite. « La porte de ma chambre se trouve juste là (il montra une porte avec un léopard assis comme s'il montait la garde). Si tu veux me parler ou juste me voir, tu toques deux fois et la porte s'ouvrira. »

Cette phrase aurait dû choquer Harry mais ce dernier était trop profondément encré dans la discussion qu'il avait entendue.

« Tes appartements sont justes en face des miens. »

Draco ouvrit la porte avec le Gryffon et les fit pénétrer dans un magnifique salon. Le tapis sous leurs pieds était blanc cassé, les tentures blanches avec les broderies bleus claires, un lustre brillait au dessus d'une petite table basse en verre au centre des fauteuils et des deux sofas bleu ciel. Le mur de gauche était bleu très clair presque blanc et celui, juste en face de l'immense baie vitrée donnant sur un balcon couvert de fleurs, était blanc pour mieux refléter la lumière du soleil qui tapait dans les vitres. Une bibliothèque couvrait tout le mur de droite du plafond jusqu'au sol. Il y avait aussi un mini bar au fond de la pièce avec un miroir très large et pas très haut. Draco le fit entrer dans la chambre à coucher aux couleurs vertes très douces.

La pièce était conséquente avec aussi un balcon et une baie vitrée. Il y avait un bureau en chêne dans le coin à droite avec la chaise contre le mur pour que celui qui s'assaillerait ait une vue sur le jardin et la chambre.

Le lit à baldaquin était immense, au moins pour cinq personnes si pas plus, des draps en soie blanc, des coussins avec un serpent brodé dessus qui formait un « M » ou un « S » et de fins voiles qui pouvaient être fermés autour du lit. Et pour l'éclairage, il y avait un lustre en cristal avec des bougies dessus. Des bougies éternelles sans aucun doute.

« Cela te convient-il ? »

Harry ne répondit rien.

« Eyh ! Potter ? » L'appela Draco.

Quand les émeraudes se posèrent dans les perles grises de Malefoy, celui-ci eut un haut le cœur. Les yeux verts viraient aux noirs profonds avec des nuances de dorés dedans.

« Euh… Harry ? »

« Ils m'espionnaient depuis le début. » Murmura Harry en ricanant.

Il semblait perdre l'esprit.

« J'ai été un imbécile. Sirius est mort à cause de ma stupidité. Il le savait en plus. Il voulait me protéger de Dumbledore. »

De la magie sortit du corps d'Harry qui rigolait comme un hystérique.

« Harry, calme-toi. » Souffla Draco en tentant de s'approcher.

Ce dernier ne l'écouta pas. Sa magie enfla de plus de plus, le blessant lui-même.

« Harry ! Arrête-toi ! » Cria Draco en s'approchant très près du jeune garçon tombé à genoux au sol.

Heureusement que la pièce était protégée magiquement.

« Je le savais ! » Marmonna une voix.

Lucius venait d'entrer dans la pièce et avisa la magie combative de Potter voleter dans la pièce. Il ignorait complètement comment le calmer…

Sauf si…

La solution, il l'avait juste au troisième étage, dans sa chambre.

« Draco. Tente de le calmer. J'arrive. » S'écria Lucius sans laisser le temps à son fils de répliquer.

« Le calmer ! Le calmer. Il en a de bonne. »

Draco plaça Harry dans son giron. Ce dernier se laissa faire. Sa magie lui échappait. Quelque chose hurlait au fond de lui.

« Harry… Tu m'entends ? »

Du sang coulait le long des entailles que provoquait la magie de Potter. Draco était dans un sale état mais ce n'était rien comparé aux blessures que s'infligeait Harry. Le blond avait déjà assisté à ce genre de phénomène avec sa petite cousine. Il avait compris que la haine que ressentait sa cousine envers elle-même était tellement puissante que sa propre magie se retournait contre elle. Il avait fallu que Lord Voldemort lui-même intervienne pour l'assommer et la calmer grâce à une potion spéciale.

Draco ne voulait pas en arriver là.

« Harry ! » Réitéra-t-il d'une voix hachée par l'inquiétude. « M'entends-tu ? »

Les yeux de Potter se posèrent sur lui.

« Draco ? » Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Tu es là. » Soupira Draco en le serrant contre lui. « Arrête ta magie, Harry. Tu vas te tuer. »

Une nouvelle vague de pouvoirs taillada le torse et les jambes du garçon dans ses bras. Le tapis blanc devenait rouge sang.

« Je… peux pas. » Souffla Harry qui pleurait. « Ma faute… ma faute… »

Ses sanglots redoublèrent alors que les vents d'énergie augmentaient considérablement. Draco réprima un gémissement de douleur quand l'un d'eux lui coupa les bras.

« Non, tu te trompes. C'est Dumbledore qui est responsable, pas toi. » Murmura Draco. « Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je te le jure. Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Harry semblait le croire car ses yeux redevinrent légèrement plus vert mais pas suffisamment pour que les vents magiques disparaissent. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Lucius aidait un homme aux cheveux bruns demi longs et aux yeux bleus sombres à marcher vers eux. L'inconnu portait un pyjama en soie bleu nuit comme son regard mais il semblait flotter dedans. Il s'agenouilla en face des deux jeunes sorciers et posa une main sur le visage d'Harry qui secoua la tête en fermant très fort ses yeux.

« Harry… » Appela l'inconnu d'une voix grave. « C'est moi. »

« Non ! Non ! Non ! » Répétait Harry en pleurant de désespoir. « Tu es mort. Je l'ai vu. »

« Ils sont venus me chercher Harry. Je suis revenu depuis une semaine. » Expliqua l'homme en laissant libre court à sa douleur de voir le garçon dans cet état.

Draco regarda l'homme prendre Harry dans ses bras et le réconforter en frottant son dos et ses cheveux.

« Je ne suis pas mort. Ils m'ont sauvé, Harry. Je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonné. » Murmura l'homme.

« Tu es réel. » Souffla Harry qui le serra en retour.

Ils pleurèrent comme ça durant un bon moment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Harry se calma enfin et sa magie disparu.

« Je pensais t'avoir perdu pour toujours. »

« Voldemort a ordonné que l'on vienne me rechercher. C'est Lucius qui m'a sorti de là. » Expliqua-t-il en caressant les joues froides du jeune sorcier.

Harry nicha son visage au creux du cou de l'homme en le serrant contre lui comme s'il pouvait disparaître à tout instant.

« Tu ne pars plus, n'est-ce pas ? » Souffla-t-il.

« Je resterai avec toi, Harry. J'ai fait un bien piètre parrain jusqu'à présent. »

« Non. C'est faux. Tu as risqué ta vie pour me sauver au Ministère alors que j'étais tombé dans un piège. »

Harry et Sirius se sourirent puis se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Draco récupéra le brun avant qu'il ne tombe en arrière, affaibli par le manque de sang qu'il avait versé généreusement sur le tapis blanc. Tandis que Lucius aidait Sirius à se relever pour le reconduire à sa chambre.

« Je ne veux pas quitter Harry. » Décréta-t-il.

Lucius et son fils se fixèrent quelques instants.

« Il y a la chambre d'ami à côté. » Déclara Draco qui porta Harry comme s'il s'agissait d'une jeune mariée.

Lucius ne répondit rien mais approuva. Il conduisit Sirius jusqu'à la chambre puis le mit au lit avec interdiction de bouger jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Le maître de maison se fit insulter de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et inimaginables mais il n'en avait cure, il menaça donc le malade de le repousser derrière le voile s'il n'obéissait pas aux ordres.

Draco, lui, s'occupa de changer Harry sans trop le regarder parce que même s'il était plus petit et plus fin que lui ou Tom, il n'en restait pas moins tout à fait désirable.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

« Donc si je résume bien tout, tu dois retourner dans le monde des enfers durant une semaine entière parce que ton corps réclame des effluves de sang qui ne se trouve pas dans ce monde-ci. »

Lucié hocha gravement la tête, attendant l'explosion finale qui ne vint pas du tout.

« Tu aurais dû me le dire. » Grogna Severus dont les yeux brillaient de colère.

« Je… J'avais peur. » Murmura Lucié d'une petite voix. « Je pensais que tu allais me rejeter. Je sais que tu détestes les démons… »

« C'est pour ça que je me suis marié avec l'un d'eux et que nous avons eu un enfant ensemble. » Ironisa Rogue.

Lucié garda le silence, la tête baissé, rouge de honte.

« Je suis désolé. » Marmonna-t-il d'une petite voix.

Il se retrouva dans une étreinte forte mais douce.

« Imbécile. Tu aurais dû tout me raconter, j'aurais pu t'aider. »

Lucié regarda Severus dans les yeux.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« Juste pour m'avoir caché que tu risquais ta vie. »

« Papa ! Daddy ! » S'écria une petite voix.

Un petit bout de chou de quatre ans s'élança vers ses parents, les bras ouverts, le visage couvert de larmes et sauta dans le lit, sous les couvertures pour venir se nicher dans les bras de Lucié.

« Il pleurait devant la porte. » Expliqua Salomé qui voulut partir de suite pour laisser la petite famille tranquille.

« Salomé. Attendez. » Le stoppa Severus. « J'aimerais savoir si vous pouvez emmener Lucié avec vous demain. »

« Tu lui as enfin tout expliqué. » S'exclama le vampire en poussant soupire de contentement.

Lucié hocha la tête avant de se mettre à papouiller Nathan.

« C'est d'accord. Demain matin à huit heures trente précise, je serai aux portes du Manoir. Ne sois pas en retard. »

« D'accord. A demain matin alors. » Salua Lucié.

Salomé s'en alla.

« Tu t'en vas ? » Demanda Nathan d'une petite voix.

« Pas longtemps, chéri. » Sourit Lucié.

« Promis ? » S'inquiéta l'enfant.

« Juré. »

Nathan déposa un baiser sur la joue de Lucié et le serra contre lui.

« Et papa ? Il s'en va aussi ? »

« Non. Papa reste avec toi et il prendra soin de toi. » Déclara Severus en remettant une mèche des cheveux noirs hors de ses yeux.

Nathan bailla allègrement.

Lucié et Severus se regardèrent.

« J'arrive tout de suite. » Déclara le Maître des potions en se dirigeant vers une armoire pour prendre un pyjama rouge et noir offert par Lucié.

Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où le démon lui avait offert. Il avait tiré une de ses tronches en voyant la couleur du pyjama mais Lucié insista énormément sur le fait que le rouge allait parfaitement avec les cheveux et le teint de Severus.

Le Maître des potions passa son pyjama en soie puis se tourna pour aller se coucher. Il fut saisi en voyant le superbe tableau devant ses yeux : Lucié, son époux, dormant paisiblement en serrant contre lui leur fils unique, mélange étonnant et admirable de leurs sentiments. **(Ndl : il est temps que j'aille me coucher. Severus : Je suis plus qu'OOC. Lilician : Je ne trouve pas. Tu es juste plus ouvert quand tu es avec ta famille. C'est tout. Severus : (regard sceptique) si tu le dis.)**

Severus se coucha dans les draps entoura son fils de ses bras et prit les mains froides de Lucié dans les siennes avant de s'endormir légèrement inquiet pour le lendemain matin.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

« Cesse donc de faire ton gamin pourri gâté. » Râla Lucius.

« J'oubliais que c'était ton rôle, ça. » Ironisa Sirius assis dans son lit.

« Avale la potion que je puisse aller me coucher. » Ordonna Lucius d'une voix tranchante.

« Non ! »

« Tu veux vraiment que je te la fasse boire moi-même ! » Menaça le blond en fusillant du regard le malade.

« Je veux que tu répondes à ma question. »

« Je l'ai déjà fait. »

« Non, c'est faux. Tu as juste trouvé une excuse bidon. Je veux les véritables raisons qui t'ont poussé à me laisser. » Souffla Sirius en soutenant difficilement le regard argenté.

« Vous ne nous avez pas crû. Vous êtes allés raconter toute l'histoire à ce Vieux Malade. Tu croyais vraiment qu'il allait laisser passer cette faute énorme après ? » S'énerva Lucius. « Il nous a menacé de vous tuer si nous continuions à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, ajouter à cela nos familles qui voulaient nous voir marier. Pour arranger les bidons, nous avions décidé de nous marier. Bien entendu, nous nous sommes arrangés avec le prêtre pour le faire à la manière moldu et pas sorcière. Nous ne voulions pas nous retrouver lié par un contrat magique éternel. »

« Vous avez donc fait tout cela pour nous sauver. » Souffla Sirius d'une voix mauvaise. « Comme c'est admirable. »

« La ferme Black. Severus aurait-il donc raison ? Serais-tu trop étroit d'esprit pour comprendre les faits et gestes des autres ? » S'écria Lucius, ironique. « Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi. De toute manière, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, le reste ne me regarde plus. »

« C'est de ta faute. » Hurla Sirius qui avait les larmes aux yeux. « Si tu n'étais pas parti, elle ne serait pas morte. »

« Mais que racontes-tu encore ? » S'impatienta Malefoy.

« Si tu m'avais aidé, il ne l'aurait pas tué. » Sanglota l'animagus.

Lucius se laissa tomber sur le grand lit.

« Je n'ai rien pu faire. Il l'a emmené avant que je ne puisse la voir et il l'a tué devant moi. Alors je suis resté. Resté pour pouvoir me venger de ce qu'il avait fait. J'ai essayé de t'en vouloir mais je n'ai pas pu parce que j'avais compris mais trop tard. »

« Mais qui est morte ? » S'étrangla Lucius.

Sirius eut un faible sourire moqueur.

« Je t'ai envoyé un hibou juste avant sa naissance. Tu ne t'en souviens donc plus ? Est-ce que ça avait si peu d'importance pour toi ? »

« Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Je n'ai reçu aucun hibou. »

Sirius le sonda quelques instants, incertain.

« J'étais enceint, Lucius. Et de toi. » Lâcha-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible. « C'était une petite fille. Quand elle est née, j'étais tellement heureux et en même temps si triste que tu ne sois pas là pour la voir mais Dumbledore est arrivé et il l'a tué quelques minutes après. Parce que j'avais échoué dans ma mission de protéger James et Lily. »

Les larmes avaient redoublé sur le visage de Sirius.

« En plus, je pensais que tu me haïssais vraiment, que je t'avais perdu parce que tu n'as jamais répondu à mon hibou. »

Un évènement revint de suite à la mémoire du blond qui se leva en vitesse et sortit de la chambre pour courir jusqu'au boudoir de Narcissa.

Cette dernière était assise en face de son immense miroir et se coiffait les cheveux.

« Un problème Lucius. »

« Où as-tu mis la lettre ? » Demanda-t-il, sa voix étant froide et ses yeux aussi dur que de la glace.

« Quelle lettre ? » S'étonna la sorcière.

« Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, Narcissa. Tu sais de quelle lettre, je parle. De celle que tu as reçu un mois après notre mariage arrangé… » Cracha-t-il en insistant bien sur les deux derniers mots.

Narcissa se leva et se planta devant lui.

« Je t'avais dit qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre envoyé de ma cousine habitant en Ecosse. »

« C'ETAIT SON HIBOU ALORS MAINTENANT TU VAS ME DONNER LA LETTRE. » Tempêta Lucius hors de lui.

Narcissa lui fit un sourire sarcastique.

« Au sinon quoi, Lucius ? Que comptes-tu faire ? Me torturer ? »

« En voilà une bonne idée. » Sourit-il en sortant sa baguette. « Tu te souviens de l'effet des doloris ? Ce serait dommage de gâcher ta si belle coiffure alors donne moi cette lettre maintenant. »

La blonde prit peur en voyant les yeux gris devenir sombre et le sourire ironique devenir machiavélique. Elle savait parfaitement de quoi était capable Lucius quand il était très en colère voir même hors de lui.

Elle se précipita vers son boudoir, chercha quelque chose sous la petite table et sortit deux enveloppes brunâtres. Lucius les lui arracha des mains et les parcourut ;

« Tu le savais. Tu savais depuis le début ce qui se passait avec Sirius et Dumbledore. Tu ne m'as rien dit. Pourquoi ? »

« Mon pauvre Lucius, pensais-tu que j'étais vraiment de votre côté ? » Se moqua la blonde. « Tu étais tellement naïf sous tes airs d'aristocrate plus intelligent que les autres. Le Vieux Fou m'a juste permis de venger ma famille de la tienne. Les Malefoy plus forts et plus ténébreux que les autres. Ma mère est morte par la faute de ton paternel. Il fallait donc que je la venge. Et tu es tombé pile au bon moment. Maintenant nous sommes à égalité. Ma mère est morte et ta fille n'est plus, non plus. »

Elle partit dans un rire hystérique qui mit le feu aux nerfs déjà bien entamé de Lucius. Il lui lança un doloris très puissant qu'il n'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut évanouie. Il se pencha au dessus de Narcissa et souffla.

« Tu as peut-être gâché une partie de ma vie mais je t'assure que tu vas le payer très cher. Et avec les intérêts les plus élevés. »

« Lucius ? » L'appela Sirius.

« Je t'avais dit de rester couché. » Râla le blond qui ne le regarda pas.

« J'ai tout entendu. » Souffla Black.

« Content pour toi. »

Lucius fit appel à un elfe et lui ordonna de placer Narcissa dans une des cellules du Manoir. L'elfe hésita mais Lucius su se montrer persuasif.

« Retourne te coucher. » Ordonna-t-il à Sirius.

« Non ! Nous devons discuter. »

« Il n'y a rien à ajouter à cette histoire. Retourne te coucher. »

Sirius le suivit difficilement à travers les couloirs du Manoir mais les tableaux furent assez aimables pour le guider quand il perdait le maître des lieux de vue.

« Il va falloir vous montrer très patient. » Lui déclara une jeune femme dans un tableau.

Elle ressemblait traits pour traits à Lucius. Sirius lu le nom en dessous du portrait : Gabela Iliane Malefoy.

« Vous êtes la mère de Lucius. »

« J'étais, jeune homme. J'étais. » Le reprit-elle en lui souriant aimablement. « Et oui, cette tête d'hippogriffe est mon unique fils. J'ai entendu ce qu'il vous était arrivé et je suis vraiment navrée pour vous. Mais ne désespérez pas, jeune homme. Lucius est quelqu'un de bon quand il veut. »

« Ouais ben, c'est assez rare. » Bougonna-t-il faisant rire Gabela.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous. »

« Mais j'ai peur de faire une bêtise. Peut-être s'est-il écoulé trop de temps et trop de choses pour que nous puissions nous pardonner mutuellement. »

Gabela hocha la tête gravement.

« Je comprends parfaitement mais les choses sont différentes aujourd'hui : vous avez mûri, vous avez vécu des choses qui vous rapprocheront avec le temps. Tout sera une question de patience et d'entente mutuelle. »

Sirius éclata de rire en se rendant compte qu'un tableau lui donnait des conseils de couples.

« Merci beaucoup Madame. »

« Mais de rien jeune homme. J'ai trop souvent vu mon fils triste pour que je reste impuissante maintenant qu'il y a une chance de lui donner ce qu'il a toujours voulu. »

Sirius la salua puis se dirigea vers un salon.

Il entra et fit face à Lucius qui était subjugué par le feu de cheminée et son verre de vin.

« Tu comptes m'ignorer longtemps ? »

« Je t'ai dit d'aller te coucher. »

« Et moi que nous devions discuter. »

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux quelques minutes.

« J'irai me coucher si tu viens parler avec moi. »

« A quoi cela servirait-il ? Le mal est déjà fait. Autant limité les dégâts le plus possible. Tu pourras rester ici tout le temps de ta guérison puis tu t'en iras avec ton filleul. C'est aussi simple que cela. » Enonça Lucius d'une voix atone.

« Et mon avis dans tout cela ? » Questionna Sirius légèrement agacé.

« Justement. »

« Justement rien du tout. » Gronda-t-il. « Ta mère m'a ouvert les yeux. »

« Elle est morte, Black. » Ricana Lucius.

« Son tableau est dans le couloir. »

« Tu discutes avec des tableaux maintenant ? Serais-tu devenu fou ? » S'amusa le blond.

« Ravi de voir que je t'amuse encore. » Marmonna Sirius. « En tous les cas, elle m'a ouvert les yeux : nous sommes aussi têtu l'un que l'autre. Il faut donc que l'un de nous soit plus ouvert que l'autre. »

« Et tu te désignes donc. »

« Tout à fait. Je disais donc… Nous avons commis tous les deux des erreurs. Moi, j'ai ignoré tes appels de détresse, j'ai agi comme un gamin. Et toi, pour ne pas avoir réfléchi un peu plus que cela et m'avoir laissé seul. Je pense donc que nous sommes tous les deux responsables de ce qui est arrivé. Ca n'atténue pas les responsabilités ou la douleur je le sais parfaitement.»

Lucius écoutait calmement le discours un peu embrouillé de Sirius.

« Mais une chose est certaine : si nous y mettons du nôtre, nous pourrons nous pardonner mutuellement. »

« Pourquoi ferions-nous cela ? » S'étonna Lucius.

Sirius eut une moue gênée.

« C'est vrai que cela fait des années que nous ne nous sommes pas vu et que nos sentiments ont sans doute changé mais moi, je suis certain que… »

Sirius tritura son pull de pyjama nerveusement. C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'il se sentait aussi intimidé.

« Je t'aime encore. » Souffla-t-il en fermant ses yeux pour éviter de voir la réaction de Lucius.

Lucius mit quelques secondes avant de percuter et d'éclater d'un rire hystérique. Il se calma au bout de deux petites minutes. Il regarde ensuite l'homme en face de lui qui ressemblait plus à l'adolescent qu'il avait connu… sans son air arrogant et fier.

Lucius se leva puis s'agenouilla en face de lui.

« Pardonne moi. » Souffla-t-il.

Sirius releva son visage surpris vers le blond.

« Si j'avais su… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé mais je serais resté près de toi. »

Il n'osait pas vraiment lui avouer qu'il se sentait responsable de la mort de leur fille. Cela resterait un sujet tabou durant quelques temps encore.

**« » « » « » « » « »**

Harry se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, un peu hébété par les calmants qu'on avait du lui administrer pour calmer la douleur.

Il ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas bien de ce qu'il s'était passer…Le trop plein de stress, la révélation que Ron et Hermione n'avaient été que des espions à la solde de Dumbledore…

Tout ça le dégoûtait.

Autant le camp de la 'lumière' que le camp du 'mal' qui, pour une raison inconnu, avait décidé de s'occuper de lui sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Tom lui avait pourtant promis qu'il lui expliquerait mais il n'avait rien entendu de concret.

Voldemort voulait l'avoir en vie, et ne voulais pas qu'il meure. Soit, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui faisait ce plaisir, mais une force l'empêchait belle et bien d'attenter à sa vie, de tout laisser tomber.

Tout à ses réflexions, le brun ne s'aperçut que très tardivement que quelque chose reposait sur sa poitrine, et encore moins qu'un bras entourait sa taille mince.

Il déglutit doucement et baissa la tête pour apercevoir finalement une magnifique chevelure blonde qui appartenait sans aucun doute possible au prince des serpentard.

Le survivant se mordit fort la lèvre et jeta un regard au visage paisible de Draco endormit.

Il ressemblait encore plus à un ange.

Mais la vision fut de courte durée, puisque le blond, sentant probablement les yeux perçant du brun brûler son visage, papillonna des yeux et tomba dans ceux de sa némésis.

Il se redressa brusquement et Harry eut la stupéfaction de voir une légère rougeur envahir les joues pâles de l'héritier Malfoy.

« Hey, te sens-tu ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, l'air choqué, il avait du mal à réaliser que le serpentard s'était endormi…sur lui…un gryffondor.

« Potter ? »

« Tu…qu'est ce que tu faisais là ? » Eut-il finalement le courage demander.

Les rougeurs du blond s'accentuèrent, et une tension légère et amusante envahit la pièce, rompu finalement par un faible ricanement.

« Je pense qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi Harry. Simplement. »

« Ho. » Fut tout ce que le brun fut capable de répondre tant l'allure et la voix de Tom l'avaient surpris, il resta d'ailleurs un moment à sa contemplation.

Détaillant la longue robe verte émeraude, brodé de fil d'argent, ouverte au niveau de la taille et laissant apparaître un pantalon noir, moulant, se terminant par deux bottes de cuir de dragons.

Et tout à ça contemplation, il ne vit pas le Lord Noir s'approcher du blond et enserrer sa taille, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille qui fit encore plus rougir Draco.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres embrassa le blond dans le cou et vint finalement s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de Harry, qui avait repris ses esprits lors du léger baiser.

Tom posa doucement une main sur le front du malade et soupira imperceptiblement.

« Bien, la fièvre est totalement tomber et toute ta magie s'est remise en ordre… »

« Tom, est ce que nous allons toujours sur le chemin de traverse ? » Demanda Draco en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil à la tête du lit de Harry.

Le Mage Noir les considéra un moment, ne prêtant pas attention au regard interrogatif de Harry, il hocha finalement la tête.

« Nous allons au chemin de traverse ? » Demanda t-il enfin.

« Oui, il te faut une nouvelle garde robe, et de nouvelles lunettes, celle-ci…sont vraiment trop étrange…elles me font penser à ton père. Et…tu es loin d'être comme ton père. »

« Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre. » Répondit Harry ne pinçant ses lèvres.

Le Lord Noir sourit et lui caressa la joue.

« Prends le comme tu veux Harry. Mais saches que ton père était un grand homme, il a été l'un des rares à accepter le combat contre moi, et il avait mon respect…même si…et bien, je l'ai tout de même tué. Il avait simplement pris l'habitude d'être trop arrogant. C'est ce que Severus détestait chez lui…Mais c'était un grand homme. Et parfois je regrette vraiment qu'il n'est pas daigné m'écouter…il suffit de voir ce que son refus a engendré. »

Harry réfléchit un instant, pesant le pour et le contre et souffla finalement un faible « merci » à Tom qui ne fit que répondre en souriant doucement.

« Donc, pour ce qui est du chemin de traverse, vous irez cet après midi avec Lucius qui vous laissera probablement à un moment ou un autre pour régler un petit problème au ministère. Je dois vous laisser maintenant…J'ai une importante réunion. Faites attention à vous. »

Il se pencha alors et embrassa Harry sur le coin des lèvres avant de se redresser et de déposer un baiser sur le front du blond qui regarda le lord partir l'air peiné.

Un silence pesant s'abattit ensuite sur la pièce et Harry ne l'aurait brisé pour rien au monde.

Il observait simplement silencieusement le blond, qui serrait convulsivement les mâchoires d'un air froid et rageur…mais aussi tellement désespéré.

« Draco...ça va ? » chuchota le brun comme pour ne pas briser le silence.

Le blond ne réagit qu'après un instant où le temps semblait s'être figé et se tourna vers Harry. Ses yeux transpercèrent le coeur déjà fragile du Survivant.

Il resta là, à contempler ce visage peiné, ce petit air Malfoyien dédaigneux raccroché comme il le pouvait à ses traits, mais pas assez finement pour ne pas que l'on décèle certainement cette peine immense qui devait habiter le blond.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbre t'a choisi Potter. » Articula t-il enfin avec un sourire froid.

Le brun fronça les sourcils et se mit à genoux sur son lit, s'approchant peu à peu de Draco.

« Mais…et toi ? Je pensais que vous… »

« Bien sûr Potter. Mais tu es plus important que moi, plus important pour lui… j'entends…et tu lui ressembles un peu…sur certains points. »

« Et tu vas me dire que ça ne te fait rien ? » Répondit Harry en s'asseyant finalement sur le rebord du lit, en tailleur, à quelques centimètres à peine du fauteuil où Draco était assis.

« Potter…je le savais de toute façon. Ce n'est pas un problème. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils puis se leva brusquement, chancelant un instant puis parcourant la pièce à pas légers, scrutant chacun des objets présents.

Il fit finalement volte face et planta ses yeux dans ceux du serpentard.

« Tu te fous de moi ? Tu l'aimes comme un dingue, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, et toi, sous prétexte que moi je lui plais aussi…tu devrais tout abandonner. Qui lui dit à cet assassin que je ne vais pas dire non à tout ce qu'il me demande. Oui je suis faible… Oui je suis manipulable...et tout et tout…mais j'ai aussi un cerveau, des jambes pour marcher, pour partir, une bouche pour parler…et ma magie pour tous vous envoyer chier des bulles…alors… »

« POTTER ! »

Le survivant écarquilla les yeux quand une main pâle vint brusquement se placer sur sa bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de continuer sa tirade.

« Potter…ne t'enflammes pas comme ça…Je vais, bien sûr avoir une discussion avec Tom, pour savoir ce qu'il veut…il est loin d'être un adolescent et toi comme moi le savons très bien….Il me dira les choses simplement et je ne compte pas lui courir après c'est tout. Maintenant, pour ce qui est de ta faiblesse, tu es bien plus fort psychologiquement et magiquement parlant que la plupart des gens, ta fatigue et tes blessures, autant magique que physique…et également moral, n'ont fait qu'entacher un peu tes barrières. Tu retrouveras bien vite du poil de la bête, je te le promets, tu n'es pas faible. D'accord ? »

Le brun ne pouvait enlever ses yeux de ceux du serpentard, même quand celui-ci relâcha la pression de sa main et la laissa tomber. Il était bien ainsi, dans ses bras… Les bras de Draco autour de sa taille, le serrant ainsi contre son torse, leurs visages à quelques millimètres seulement l'un de l'autre, leurs souffles s'emmêlant et se démêlant rapidement…de plus en plus rapidement…jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un.

Jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres finalement se touchent et que leurs langues commencent un ballet à la fois timide et désespéré...le premier émoi de deux enfants si différents et pourtant si semblables, recherchant tous les deux un réconfort fragile dans un monde souillé par le sang et les larmes, dans un monde où ils avaient, dans des circonstances pourtant si différentes, évolués trop vite, condamnés à être les pantins d'une guerre trop vieille pour eux...

Une guerre qu'ils souhaitaient autant l'un que l'autre voir fini…pour qu'ils puissent enfin vivre, connaître le bonheur, la liberté enfin…

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre lorsque l'air vint à manquer mais ne s'éloignèrent cependant pas, restant front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer…

…

…Et Harry éclata de rire, un rire doux, cristallin, un rire d'enfant…un rire qui se mariait comme une rose à ses yeux qui scintillait d'une lueur nouvelle, d'un regain d'énergie, d'espoir aussi. Et Draco se surprit à lui répondre, alliant son rire frais à celui du survivant, emplissant ainsi la pièce et le château tout entier de leur joie, d'une atmosphère d'enfants.

« Je crois que Tom devra nous avoir tous les deux, où il n'aura personne. » Souffla le brun contre les lèvres de Draco, déposant de nouveau un léger baiser dessus et caressant gentiment sa joue. « Parce que je veux être avec toi aussi…d'abord ! »

Puis il repartit à rire, bêtement et simplement heureux…et peut être un peu drogué par les potions de Severus…!

« Peut-on savoir ce qu'il se passe ici. » Demanda une voix froide qui interrompit les éclats de rire du survivant.

« Rien, père tout va bien. Tout va très bien. Le maître a dit que nous irions au chemin de traverse cet après midi. »

« Très bien. Alors habillez-vous Potter….Puis rejoignez nous à la salle à manger, un elfe vous indiquera le chemin. »

« Bien monsieur. »

Puis le maître de maison sortit, sans un regard en arrière.

« Il ne m'aime pas je crois. »

Draco s'approcha rapidement de Harry et entremêla ses doigts aux siens.

« Mon père est un peu déboussolé en ce moment…et non…je pense que pour l'instant il ne t'aime pas beaucoup…mais ça viendra…un jour. Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, juste au coin des lèvres et le brun partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Inconscient des bras qui entouraient la taille fine du blond, de cette bouche qui parsema ce cou pâle de petit baiser, de ce corps qui se colla à celui longiligne du Prince des Serpentards.

« Tu l'as fait exprès ? » Demanda Draco en se retournant dans l'étreinte de Tom.

« Il fallait bien que vous vous rapprochiez. Et ne fais pas la moue, vous étiez adorable. »

Le lord caressa la joue, puis le visage tout entier du blond, plissant les yeux tant sa contemplation semblait intensive.

« Devrais-je être jaloux ? » Demanda t-il enfin.

Le blond ricana faiblement et s'éloigna du lord.

« Je ne crois pas. Tu l'as entendu aussi bien que moi. Il a dit « je crois que Tom devra nous avoir tous les deux, où il n'aura personne. ». J'en conclus qu'il ne voit aucun inconvénient…à…tout ça. »

« Tu as sans doute raison. Je dois vraiment y aller maintenant. Fais attention à lui. Et à toi. »

Il déposa cette fois-ci ses lèvres délicates sur celle de Draco, les goûtant doucement avant de finalement les dévorer…les laissant tout deux essoufflés et satisfait.

Puis Tom quitta la chambre et transplana.

Le chemin de traverse à cet heure de l'après midi était bondé et Harry Draco et Lucius avaient un peu de mal à se frayer un chemin parmis la foule dense qui se précipitait dans les magasin.

Ils atteignirent finalement de magasin Bluebirry ( !), le must en matière de garde robe princière, et y entrèrent prestement.

A suivre….

Kiss à tous.

Et vous pouvez remercier Bliblou d'avoir écrit la dernière partie !

Bisoux à tous !


	5. Magie de la colère

**Hilo donc...et Joyeux Noel...Voici donc le nouveau chapitre du souffle des Damnées en espérant qu'ils vous plaisent autant qu'il nous a plu!**

**Gros bisous**

**Bliblou et Lilician.**

****

****

**Chapitre 4 : Magie de la colère.**

La boutique était somptueuse, et si de l'extérieur elle avait l'air petite, elle ne l'était pas du tout de l'intérieur…vraiment pas du tout.

Trois longues allées faisaient face au client, une pour les hommes, une autre pour les femmes et une dernière pour les enfants. De toutes tailles et de tous les pays, les couleurs et les formes se côtoyaient sans gêne…Mais tout était luxurieux.

« Monsieur Malfoy, quel plaisir de vous voir. Ho, et ce cher Draco, comment allez-vous jeune homme ? »

« Très bien Melchior, et vous ? »

« Et bien je me porte fort bien, je vous remercie. Et…qui est donc ce jeune homme si je puis me permettre. »

« Ho vous pouvez très certainement mon brave, il s'agit de Harry Potter, qui comme vous devez le savoir a été placé sous ma tutelle jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans. »

Le vendeur dévisagea alors pudiquement Harry puis revint sur Lucius Malfoy après un bref signe de tête.

« Nous sommes justement ici pour lui faire faire une nouvelle garde robe et…Draco et moi aimerions voir vos nouveaux modèles, ceux qui arrivent directement de Venise, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient magnifiques. »

« Et ils le sont, cher monsieur, ils le sont. Digne d'un grand prince, je dirais même. Tenez, suivez moi donc, ils ne sont pas ici…mais dans ma collection privée. Je préfère les garder au chaud pour les clients tel que vous, qui le méritent bien plus que d'autre. »

« Vous me flattez. » Ironisa Lucius d'une voix onctueuse.

« Non…j'énonce une vérité. » Répondit sérieusement Melchior sans avoir noté le ton moqueur de son client.

« Entrez donc. » Fit-il en ouvrant une petite porte en bois, invisible à l'œil du client moyen.

Harry et Draco entrèrent à la suite de Lucius et suivirent l'homme dans un dédale de couloirs, pour arriver enfin dans une petite pièce, où plusieurs modèles de vêtements étaient entreposés, tels des armures dans un musée.

Le petit monsieur (car il était bien petit) s'approcha d'un des modèles et le montra d'un geste de main.

« Celui-ci est sans doute le plus recherché, il est unique, et se met automatiquement à la taille de son propriétaire, on dit qu'il appartenait à Godric Gryffondor. »

« Et c'est la vérité. Je vous avouerai que c'est pour cela que je suis venu aujourd'hui. Notre Lord a en sa possession la robe de Salazard et il souhaiterait que monsieur Potter, ici présent, puisse porter ce qui lui revient de droit, étant donné qu'il est le seul descendant direct de Godric Gryffondor. Maintenant, si vous pouviez prendre les mesures de Potter, pour que lui et Draco puissent aller chercher leurs fournitures pendant que je choisirais les vêtements, ce serait… Aimable. »

« Mais bien sûr. Tout de suite Monsieur. »

Et l'homme agita sa baguette qui produit des tas de petites ficelles qui vinrent valser autour d'un Harry passablement ébranlé par la discussion limite surréaliste à laquelle il venait d'assister.

Il ne reprit d'ailleurs ses esprits que lorsque Draco et lui furent sorti, et que le blond posa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour le faire réagir. Ce qui eut l'effet escompté…et plutôt deux fois qu'une puisque le brun répondit avec joie et empressement au baiser du blond…

« C'était…Hum…étrange je crois. » Soupira-t-il quand ils se séparèrent.

« Oui, étrange, c'est le mot, mais c'est tout le temps comme ça. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, mon père a un goût évident pour les habits, il te choisira les plus beaux, les plus discrets, les plus remarquables mais toujours avec une modestie évidente…je ne sais pas comment il fait. Il arrive à fermer la bouche de la plupart de tous ses nouveaux riches faussement modestes qui se pavanent en robes amples et vulgaires, en entrant dans une pièce en habit élégant, splendide même mais d'un incroyable raffinement. Je crois que c'est ce que la plupart des gens oublient : La finesse, le raffinement…La légèreté des choses. »

Il s'arrêta enfin de parler et s'aperçut que Harry le fixait en souriant doucement, mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de rire.

« Tu es adorable quand tu parles chiffons ! »

Et le brun explosa de rire sous les yeux faussement courroucés du blond qui l'entraîna sur le Chemin de Traverse en direction de la libraire Shakespeare, bibliothèque d'entre les bibliothèques, que le célèbre tragédien avait ouvert lui-même…à son époque.

Maintenant il était mort.

Shakespeare, pas la boutique.

Ils parcouraient l'allée en flânant un peu devant les boutiques et avisant la boutique de lunettes, ils y entrèrent, remettant à plus tard leur passage à la bibliothèque.

Ils en ressortirent vingt minutes plus tard, Harry portant de nouvelle lunette rectangulaire sans les contours des verres, juste avec les branches violet foncés. Ils continuèrent leur petite promenade lorsque Draco sentit la main de Harry lui échapper brusquement. Il se tourna vers lui et le trouva en train de fixer chaque recoin d'une petite ruelle sombre.

« Harry ? »

Ledit Harry s'enfonça dans la ruelle, et quelques pas plus loin, se pencha sur un tas de cartons.

Draco avançant rapidement vers lui et…restant stupéfait lorsque le Survivant se releva, un adorable petit chaton lové dans ses bras.

« Regardes, il est trop chou ! »

Le sourire de Harry fit fondre le serpentard...pendant un instant seulement… Un instant qu'il fallut à cet Auror pour encercler le cou de Son Harry de son bras, et pour tendre sa baguette vers Draco qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir se prenant un méchant Rictumsempra en pleine poitrine.

Et Harry hurla avec lui, voyant le sang du serpentard se répandre sur les pavés.

Il entendit l'Auror ricaner et claquer des doigts.

« Nous serons mieux dans l'intimité...Cet erreur de la nature fait trop de bruit !

« Arrêtez ! Lâchez-le ! Arrêtez ce sort ! Vous êtes en train de le tuer. Arrêter. »Cria Harry en se débattant comme un fou, tentant de concentrer de la magie dans sa main…

Mais il n'y arrivait pas…Il avait l'impression que la douleur de Draco se répandait dans ses veines, les parcourant de long en large, ne lui laissant aucun répits pour rassembler suffisamment d'énergie pour expulser l'Auror.

« Pourquoi vous faites ça ? » demanda t-il tendant de faire abstraction des cris de Draco.

« Les Malfoy vous ont sûrement ensorcelés, je me dois donc de vous protéger. »

« Ils ne m'ont pas ensorcelé ! Lâchez moi…Vous êtes en train de le tuez… ARRETEZ. »

L'Auror vola alors brusquement en arrière et s'explosa contre le mur, retombant sur le sol, sonné, mais pas évanouit…pour son plus grand malheur.

Le brun se retourna vers lui et leva brusquement son bras, la teinte de ses yeux prenant une inquiétante lueur noire…sombre, emplissant l'air d'électricité statique…

Et l'Auror hurla.

« Harry. » Murmura Draco en avisant le brun, totalement en transe en train de torturer son bourreau.

Lui se vidait de son sang par terre, et si le brun n'arrêtait pas la pression magique, ça n'allait faire qu'empirer.

« HARRY ! »Réussit-il à crier, et parvenant ainsi à attirer l'attention du Survivant sur lui.

Survivant qui laissa tomber instantanément son bras et manquant visiblement de s'écrouler par terre…

Mais il ne devait pas.

Il se précipita sur le Serpentard et se mit à genoux devant lui, le regardant d'un air désespéré.

« Comment on arrête ce sort Draco ? »

Le brun prit la tête du blond entre ses mains et s'aperçut qu'il avait tourné de l'œil.

« Draco ?...non non non…Draco, faut pas que tu partes…Draco, non. »

Harry murmurait inlassablement ces paroles, incapable de faire quoique ce soit, ses larmes dévalant ses joues alors qu'il essayait d'apercevoir quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider dans la foule qui passait devant la ruelle, sans même les voir.

Mais personne…

Personne n'était susceptible de pouvoir les aider...

Parce que la personne à aider était Draco Malfoy…et que Malfoy était un non honni, détesté de tous, autant au ministère, que dehors.

« S'il vous plait…Quelqu'un » Souffla t-il une dernière fois, caressant les cheveux de Draco dont la tête reposait sur ses genoux.

Le blond devenait de plus en plus pâle bien que le sang ne coulât plus.

« Harry ? »

Le brun fit immédiatement volte face quand il reconnut cette voix.

« Tom ! Il faut aider Draco vite ! »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres contourna alors Harry et aperçut avec effroi la marre de sang dans laquelle le corps de son premier favori gisait.

« Merlin Draco ! » Il s'agenouilla rapidement et défit la robe de sorcier du malade et arracha littéralement sa chemise dévoilant ainsi une peau pâle strié de coupure sanglante et profonde pour certaine.

« Rictumsempra. » Murmura Voldemort les dents serrées. « Alors même les braves Aurors du ministère se servent de la magie noir. »

Il posa une de ses mains sur la poitrine sanguinolente et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la magie interne du garçon qui, en attendant l'antidote, arrêterait au moins les effets et remplacerait pour un temps le sang qu'il avait trop perdu.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent à Harry des heures, Draco reprit quelques couleurs, lassant échappé un faible gémissement et Voldemort retira sa main, rouvrant les yeux et tentant visiblement difficilement de retrouver un semblant de pensée cohérente.

Le transfert de magie était éreintant, surtout quand un sort de magie noir en barrait la route.

« Harry, je ne peux pas vous ramener tout les deux au manoir, essayes de trouver Lucius. »

Harry acquiesça vivement et Tom disparut d'un coup.

Le Survivant se leva rapidement, n'oubliant pas l'adorable petit chat qui s'était caché dans ses habits et courut en dehors de la petite ruelle, parcourant le Chemin de Traverse à grandes foulées pour rejoindre le magasin de vêtement dans lequel il s'engouffra, tombant presque instantanément nez à nez avec le gérant.

« Monsieur Potter ? »

« Est-ce que Lucius Malfoy est encore ici ? »

« Ho, et bien non, il est parti pour le ministère il y a environ cinq minutes, en y allant vite vous pourrez peut être encore le rattraper. »

« Merci »

Et Harry se remit à courir dans le sens inverse, cherchant parmi la foule une chevelure blonde platine qu'il n'aperçut pas.

« Harry! »

Une main lui attrapa alors par le bras et le força à s'arrêter.

« Comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que tout se passe bien là-bas ? Tu vas mieux ? Tu as l'air en tout cas. » Le salua un grand rouquin.

« Oui, merci Fred, ils me traitent bien. » Répondit Harry tout en regardant partout après Lucius.

« Dumbledore est fou de rage Harry. Et il va tout faire pour faire plonger Lucius Malfoy et pouvoir te récupérer. »

Le survivant fronça les sourcils et dévisagea Fred l'air interrogatif.

« J'ai surpris une conversation entre le vieux fou, mon père et Ron…Ils parlaient de toi, du fait qu'il fallait qu'il reste à tes côtés, qu'ils te soutiennent, qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que tu perdes ta confiance en eux parce que…tu étais leur seul arme et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que tu tombes… »

« …Du côté obscur de la force ! Salut Harry ! On était assez outré je dois dire, mais Ginny nous a empêcher d'intervenir, elle a dit que si on voulait t'aider il fallait ne rien dire et approuver. En fait, on voudrait savoir comment ça se passe de l'autre côté et t'aider toi…Pas ces hypocrites dégoulinant de bons sentiments qui je crois caches beaucoup trop bien leur jeu. »

« Et bien, messieurs Weasley, je vais parler de votre requête à notre Lord mais pour le moment nous devons…. » Les coupa une voix froide.

« Draco a été attaqué par un aurors, il a été atteint par un rictus sempra, Tom est venu le chercher. » L'informa Harry d'une voix paniquée.

Le teint de Lucius blanchit légèrement mais il resta totalement impassible.

« Bien alors rentrons monsieur Potter, j'enverrai un elfe chercher le reste de vos affaires. »

« D'accords. Fred ! Georges ! Merci je vous enverrais une lettre. A bientôt. »

« Pas de problème Ry, Monsieur Malfoy, nous attendons de vos nouvelles. »

Malfoy senior hocha brièvement la tête, attrapa le bras de Harry et le fit transplaner directement à l'intérieur du manoir Malfoy au milieu du grand hall.

Il lâcha le survivant immédiatement et monta les marches, se rendant probablement au chevet de son fils.

« Harry ? »

« Hey Sirius, ça va ? Tu ne devrais pas être couché ? » Demanda t-il en allant se lover dans les bras de son parrain, enroulé dans une épaisse robe de chambre verte.

« J'allais tourné dingue, je n'aime pas rester tout seul dans une pièce alors je suis allé me promener. Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que vous deviez passer l'après midi sur le chemin de traverse. »

« Un auror a attaqué Draco. Il lui a jeté le sort Rictum sempra, et Tom est venu le chercher. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour savoir qu'il était blessé d'ailleurs. C'est bizarre. »

Ils allèrent doucement s'installer dans les larges fauteuils du salon, devant un bon feu de cheminée. Harry sortant le petit chat de la capuche de sa robe dans laquelle il était allé se réfugié.

« En allant chercher monsieur Malfoy qui était parti au ministère j'ai croisé Fred et Georges Weasley, ils veulent connaître les plans de Voldemort et probablement le rejoindre. Ils ont surpris une conversation entre Dumby, Arthur et Ron. A propos de moi qu'ils ne devaient pas perdre de vue…enfin bref, tu vois quoi. »

« Ouai, je vois très bien, et je suis vraiment dégoûter de lui avoir fait confiance comme ça. Je…j'aurais du écouter Lucius, je suis vraiment trop bête. » Rétorqua Sirius d'une voix faible mais remplie de regrets.

Harry dévisagea un instant Sirius puis fronça les sourcils alors que le brun prenait sa tête dans

ses mains. Il se leva et vint s'agenouiller devant lui posant la petite bête qu'il caressait sur le fauteuil.

« Siri ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Il y a que…si j'avais fait d'autres choix il y a quinze ans, tout aurait été différent. »

« Mais on ne peut pas revenir en arrière Sirius, alors ben…il ne faut pas se dire que si…blablabla…parce que avec des si on peut refaire le monde. »

« C'est bien plus compliqué que cela Harry. » Répondit Sirius en lui prenant les mains que le survivant avait posées sur ses genoux. « Bien plus compliqué. Mais tu as raison, je ne pourrais jamais fait marche arrière. »

« Ni moi, ni personne d'autre non plus. »

« Hey, tu es aussi rationnel que ta maman. »

Le brun sourit en grand et monta sur les genoux de son parrain, se serrant doucement contre lui.

« Tu ne devrais pas allez voir comment va Draco ? » Demanda l'animagus au bout d'un certain moment.

Le brun remua légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Et bien, je crois que je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire là bas...Il y a Tom et monsieur Malfoy.

Moi…et bien, je…pense que je n'ai rien à faire là-bas. »

« Moi je ne pense pas Harry…Tu devrais aller voir. »

Le brun acquiesça finalement en soupirant profondément. Il se leva doucement, embrassa son parrain sur le front et partit en direction des étages après avoir ramasser le minou. Il se dirigea jusqu'à la chambre de Draco qui était en effervescence. Apparemment, le blond n'était pas sortit d'affaire et Harry sentit la culpabilité monter en lui alors qu'il repensait aux paroles de l'Auror.

Tout était encore de sa faute.

« Potter, soit vous entrez, soit vous sortez, mais vous ne restez pas devant la porte c'est clair. »

Rogue, sans attendre de réponse, bouscula le survivant et entra dans la pièce avec un bac d'eau visiblement brûlante entre les mains.

Draco était étendu sur son lit, le torse nu recouvert de fines coupures qui apparemment ne voulaient pas cicatriser et continuait à saigner, mais le blond avait quand même retrouvé des couleurs.

« Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? » Demanda Harry en s'approchant un peu.

Tom qui était assis sur le rebord du lit ne se tourna même pas vers lui, s'appliquant à apposer l'onguent que Severus avait du préparer.

« Il n'est plus en danger Potter. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Réponse froide et suffisante de la part de Lucius, Harry hocha doucement la tête, la gorge nouée et quitta la chambre, retenant avec difficultés les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Il n'avait rien à faire ici. Tom le gardait ici pour ne pas à avoir de problème plus tard, pour ne pas que ce soit Dumbledore qui l'ait en sa possession. Il réalisait au fur et à mesure de sa marche qu'il n'était qu'une chose, autant pour le directeur de Poudlard que pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les deux s'évertuaient à lui dire qu'il méritait de vivre.

Pour ne pas leur poser de problème…simplement.

Le jeune homme parcourut pendant un long moment les couloirs du gigantesque manoir puis finit par entrer dans une pièce sombre et se laissa glisser contre le mur, serrant le petit chat contre lui pour trouver un léger réconfort. Mais il ne laissa pas couler ses larmes, il n'avait pas envie, c'était toujours très simple de pleurer, ça faisait du bien et ça permettait d'oublier pendant quelques instants…Mais le retour à la réalité était toujours très dur, et il n'avait pas envie que ce soit encore plus dur que maintenant.

Alors il entra dans une pièce quelconque, plongée dans les ténèbres et resta simplement là, sans rien faire d'autre que respirer et cligner des yeux, fixant inlassablement un point invisible de cette salle sombre et inhabité.

Il allait finir par somnoler quand de faibles coups retentirent derrière la porte.

Il se leva rapidement et l'ouvrit alors que quelque chose lui passait entre les jambes et la refermait.

« Ry? » Dit une petite voix fluette lorsque la porte fut refermée.

« Lumos. » Murmura le Survivant. « Nathan ? Hey poussin, comment tu vas ? »

Le survivant s'accroupit alors devant le petit bout de choux tout de blanc vêtu et le prit dans ses bras.

« Ca va pas ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi t'es triste ? »

Le petit garçon semblait vraiment paniqué et Harry le serra contre lui, se réinstallant contre le mur. Calant le petit garçon prêt du chat qui s'extasia un instant devant lui.

« Il n'y a rien, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est juste que j'ai un peu de mal à m'habituer à ma nouvelle maison et puis, Draco a été blessé tu sais… »

« Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis là, papa est venu pour le soigner. Mais il va bien, alors pourquoi tu es triste ? Tu veux encore partir ? »

Les grands yeux noirs se fixèrent dans ceux émeraude du survivrant qui les écarquilla de surprise.

« Ton papa ? C'est Severus Rogue ? »

Le petit ange éclata de rire et hocha vivement la tête.

« Tu le savais pas ? Hihi ben si, c'est un de mes papas, mais j'ai aussi un autre papa, il s'appelle Lucié, mais il est partit avec mon parrain, Salomé, parce qu'il était un peu malade, alors il devait repartir chez lui, enfin là où il habitait avant, quand il était pas encore marié avec papa, enfin c'est ce que papa m'a dit, donc il a été obligé de m'amener ici avec lui…Parce que normalement c'est Vati qui me garde, Vati ça veut dire papa en allemand mais ça se prononce Fati, enfin bref donc je suis là aussi, mais je suis tout seul alors je m'ennui, parce que papa il est occupé alors je peux rester avec toi ? »

Harry avait la bouche grande ouverte, et fixait l'adorable petit garçon qui le regardait de ses grands yeux brillants d'interrogation.

« Donnnnnnnnc…Tu es le fils de Severus Rogue et de Lucié. »

Le gamin secoua la tête et se serra plus contre Harry qui l'entoura de ses bras.

Ils finirent par s'endormir ainsi.

« Est-ce que vous avez vu Harry ? » Demanda Sirius en entrant dans la chambre de Draco.

« Black tu devrais être couché ! » S'exclama Lucius en s'avançant vers Sirius.

L'ancien prisonnier lui lança un regard noir.

« Désolé, j'ai un peu de mal à rester enfermé dans une salle sans bruit. Et je cherche mon filleul figure toi ! »

Lucius le dévisagea un instant, touché par la douleur qui émanait de son ancien petit ami. Il lui prit le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite dans le couloir, le conduisant jusqu'à sa chambre où il le recoucha sans un bruit.

« Tu ne devrais pas te fatiguer Sirius, tu as vraiment besoin de reprendre des forces. »

Le brun souffla doucement puis acquiesça, baissant les yeux et les fixant sur un point du parquet.

Une main douce vint cependant se placer sous son menton et lui releva le visage.

« Je vais rester avec toi, d'accord ? »

Sirius sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il acquiesça de nouveau, plus vigoureusement, soulagé de ne pas encore se retrouver tout seul, dans cette grande pièce silencieuse, bien trop silencieuse.

Sirius se laissa repousser sur ses oreillers par Lucius qui l'embrassa doucement sur le front, tandis que le brun fermait les yeux.

Il s'endormit rapidement, sa main dans celle du maître des lieux qui resta là, à regarder dormir l'homme qui lui avait redonné l'espoir dans sa jeunesse.

Tom regarda Lucius emmener Sirius Black avec lui, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres alors que Draco remuait légèrement.

« Tom… » Souffla t-il, attirant l'attention du Lord Noir et de Severus qui prit immédiatement la tension sanguine et magique du malade, qui semblait allé beaucoup mieux.

« Bien, tu vas mieux Draco, mais restes coucher jusqu'à demain matin au moins, d'accord ? Il faut que j'aille chercher Nathan, je ne suis pas sûr que le laisser déambuler dans ce manoir soit une très bonne idée. »

Le Lord hocha la tête un peu sèchement, ses yeux toujours fixés sur le corps un peu pâle du serpentard.

Le maître de potion arqua un sourcil discret puis haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce.

« Tu t'inquiètes trop pour moi et pas assez pour Harry, Tom. Où est-il en ce moment ? J'ai entendu mon père lui parler méchamment tout à l'heure, quand il est venu demander de mes nouvelles, et tu n'as même pas réagit. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres serra les dents et relâcha la main de son jeune amant, se levant doucement.

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis Draco, peu importe ce qu'il se passe entre nous, ne dépasse pas les limites. Je suis encore Voldemort autant pour toi que pour les autres. »

« Ouai, sauf que moi, tu m'encules quand tu veux c'est ça ? »

Peut être était-ce les potions que lui avait administré Rogue ou bien le fait qu'il sentait, sans savoir comment, que Harry n'allait pas bien, ou peu importe quoi… Toujours est-il qu'il osa laisser échapper cette phrase choquante et indigne de lui, et vraiment bien trop oser pour sa santé…

Mais…et bien Voldemort ne fit rien d'autre que dévisager Draco, les yeux légèrement écarquiller tandis que le blond rougissait en se mordant la lèvre.

« Tu…Comment peux tu oser me parler de la sorte ? Tu n'as plus peur de moi. »

Draco baissa la porte et tritura ses doigts.

« Je le sens…Enfin je ne sais pas…Je ressens sa douleur et c'est à cause de toi qu'il souffre et…hum…ça m'énerve. Il a essayé de me protéger, Tom. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, ce qui m'est arrivé.»

« Tu as failli mourir. » Grogna Voldemort.

« Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. L'Auror voulait le ramener auprès du Vieux Fou, Tom. Si tu veux tellement qu'il y retourne, continue à te comporter de cette manière avec lui. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui fit les gros yeux mais s'autorisa un petit sourire.

« Alors pour soulager Monsieur Malfoy, je vais aller chercher ce cher monsieur Potter et le rassurer. »

Draco acquiesça et tenta un vague sourire, il avait beaucoup de mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire mais Tom l'étonna en s'approchant de lui et en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Tu m'as fait peur. » Dit-il sincèrement avant de quitter la pièce.

Le serpentard le regarda faire, l'air totalement satisfait.

« Nathan ! Si tu ne viens pas ici immédiatement je t'en colle une ! » Gueula Severus, inquiet.

Quinze minutes que Severus cherchait son fils et aucun écho ne retentissait à ses appels.

Ce qui commençait « un tout petit peu » à angoisser. La plupart des salles de ce manoir n'étaient pas des salles de jeu…

Loin de là !

« Pas de nouvelles de ton fils Severus ? »

Le maître des potions fit volte face et tomba nez à nez avec son Lord.

Il s'inclina légèrement puis hocha la tête.

« Je cherche Harry. Je pense que si nous en trouvons un, nous trouverons l'autre. »

« Pourquoi cela ? » Demanda Severus en arquant un sourcil interrogatif.

« Nathan est attaché à Harry. Il ressent sa peine à travers les murs et veut le réconforter. »

« Et est ce que Potter sait de qui Nathan est le fils ? »

Le Lord Noir ricana doucement.

« Aux dernières nouvelles….non ! »

Et ils se remirent ensemble à chercher les deux jeunes garçons qui dormaient toujours profondément à l'autre bout du manoir.

Au bout d'une demi heure, ils trouvèrent Harry et Nathan serrés l'un contre l'autre dans une salle de torture… Heureusement nettoyé de fond en comble.

Severus s'approcha mais un champ de protection lui barra la route.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Grogna-t-il fort mécontent.

« Je crois que Harry le protège. » L'informa le Lord en s'approchant du dôme bleu clair.

« Potter protège mon fils ? » S'étonna Rogue.

Après tout c'était logique. Potter ne savait pas vraiment qui était l'enfant.

Voldemort s'approcha de Harry mais le mur s'électrisa d'un seul coup, changeant de couleur en passant au vert clair. Harry se releva d'un coup, jeta un regard au Lord qui fut surpris de la teinte vert foncé qui mangeait tout l'œil dans son entièreté. L'air se chargea d'électricité.

« Harry ? »

« Un objet. » Souffla-t-il d'une voix atone.

« Potter, franchement, ce n'est pas… »

Mais à peine eut-il prononcer ces mots qu'il du reculer sous la violence du vent qui s'était levé. Une puissance magique étonnante, écrasante, immensément grande.

Nathan se frotta les yeux et regarda ce qui se passait. Il vit Ry debout devant lui, son père blessé au bras et qui fixait Ry avec une certaine crainte, et Tom qui avait placé un léger bouclier en face de lui.

Nathan prit le chaton dans ses bras et contourna Ry. Là, il sursauta en voyant les yeux verts sombres de son ami.

« Nath ! » L'appela son père. « Viens ici. »

Nathan courut de ses petites jambes vers son père qui le réceptionna et le serra contre lui.

« Harry. Calme-toi et explique-moi ce que tu as. » S'impatienta Voldemort.

Mais Harry ne réagit pas. Il regardait Tom sans vraiment le voir.

« Ry est pas là. » Pleurnicha Nathan attirant l'attention des deux adultes sur lui.

« Comment cela Nath ? Explique nous. »

« Quand il est rentré, il était très très triste, tu sais. » Commença-t-il d'une petite voix. « Il pleurait à l'intérieur. Puis il a pensé très fort qu'il était une chose alors j'ai eu peur qu'il s'en aille, alors j'ai été le voir. Il était tout seul dans cette salle, Papa. Et il s'en allait. »

« Il s'en allait ? » Répéta Rogue.

« Moui. Il partait. Tu sais comme Vati quand il m'a eut. »

Rogue jeta un regard éloquent à son Lord. Ce dernier fixa son regard sur Harry qui semblait statufié.

« Et là, Nathan, où est-il ? »

Nathan fit une moue en regardant Harry.

« Il pleure. » Souffla-t-il. « Parce qu'il dit qu'il doit pas vivre… Qu'il peut pas… Qu'il veut sa maman et son papa parce qu'il a peur dans le noir, tout seul. Papa, il a peur Ry. Il veut quelqu'un. Il appelle Papa. » Paniqua Nathan.

Harry s'effondra au sol, les yeux ouverts et toujours entièrement verts foncés. Nathan poussa un petit cri de douleur puis pleura à chaudes larmes dans les bras réconfortant de son père qui le berça doucement et tendrement.

Tom s'approcha du corps désarticulé puis le porta.

Severus regarda son fils dans les yeux.

« Tu sais comment le faire revenir ? »

Nathan hocha la tête vivement en essuyant ses larmes.

Ils quittèrent la pièce, Tom portant Harry serrés contre lui.

* * *

**Voilaaaaaaaaaaa! Laissez nous une petite reviews, ca fait toujours plaisir et ecnore un trés joeyux noël et une excellente année!**

**Bisous**


	6. suis je un monstre

Auteurs : Bliblou et Lilician.

**Chapitre 4 : Suis-je un monstre ? **

_Harry courrait à en perdre haleine. Il n'en pouvait plus, ses jambes semblaient faites de plomb, elles lui faisaient mal et pourtant il n'avançait pas. _

_Tout était noir autour de lui. _

_Tout était oppressant. _

_Il entendait des voix qui l'appelaient. Ils ne savaient pas où les trouver. Il cherchait, il souffrait pour les retrouver car elles étaient sa chaleur, son salue. _

_Une neige fine commença à tomber sur lui, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, recouvrant la noirceur d'un voile blanc. Maintenant il avait froid, il grelottait à la recherche des ses voix inquiètes. _

_Tout se mit à tourner autour de lui. Il hurla jusqu'à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Son corps s'embrasa d'un coup puis se fut le néant. _

Le corps du garçon allongé dans le grand lit aux draps noirs était parcouru de soubresauts successifs, sa température baissant puis montant en flèches, ses lèvres devenant de plus en plus bleus mauves.

Draco regardait le jeune homme se battre. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Il sentait la souffrance envahir le corps et l'esprit d'Harry.

Il sentait la folie emporter le Survivant vers une mort certaine.

« Je ne peux rien faire d'autre, Maître. » Confia Severus d'une voix sombre alors qu'il refermait la petite fiole de potions rouge vif.

Voldemort ne réagit même pas.

Severus prit son fils dans ses bras puis sortit, laissant Draco et Lord Voldemort ensemble.

_Harry se retrouva dans la maison de son oncle et sa tante. Il devait avoir sept huit ans. Il regarda le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux verts profonds, éclatants sans lunettes. _

_Il regardait son cousin jouer avec ses camarades dans la neige du jardin. Il serrait contre lui sa petite couverture miteuse dans laquelle on l'avait trouvé et que sa tante lui avait laissé, et suçait son pouce. Les enfants dehors s'amusaient bien, ils riaient aux éclats, se lançaient des boules de neige mais… pas lui. Il ne pouvait pas sortir, il devait laisser son cousin avec ses amis parce que lui..._

_Lui n'était pas normal… _

_Lui c'était un monstre…_

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues pâles surprenant Tom et Draco qui se jetèrent un regard incertain. Ils prirent chacun une main du jeune homme puis entrèrent dans son esprit en même temps, avec la même formule de magie noire.

_La scène changea. C'était en Automne. Les feuilles des arbres recouvraient le jardin et la terrasse de la maison. Il devait toutes les ramasser et les faire brûler. Il se mit au travail sans discuter. Au bout d'une demi heure, il avait fini de faire son gros tas mais il avait les mains froides presque bleues. _

Draco et Tom regardèrent le petit garçon. Le premier était un peu surpris, en colère et triste. Le deuxième semblait stoïque mais cette situation le ramena quelques années en arrière.

_Le petit garçon craqua une allumette mais elle était légèrement mouillée. Son cousin l'avait fait tombée quelques instants plutôt et avec le vent froid, la boîte ne séchait pas. Il recommença plusieurs fois mais aucune ne voulait s'allumer jusqu'à la dernière. Il alluma un papier journal puis le jeta dans le tas de feuilles qui s'embrasa d'un coup. Il se rapprocha du feu et plaça ses petites mains devant les flammes. _

_« Eyh ! Le monstre… » Gueula son cousin en le poussant près du tas en feu. _

_Harry poussa un cri quand il sentit ses mains le brûler. Il se releva en vitesse. _

_« Espèce d'imbécile. Immonde crétin. Aussi stupide que ta mère. » Hurla Tante Pétunia en l'attrapant par le col de son pull troué et en le rentrant pour l'enfermer dans son placard. « Bon à rien. » _

Draco avait voulu s'élancer vers Harry pour le relever et soigner ses mains brûlées mais il avait refermé ses bras sur de l'air. Tom l'avait laissé faire. Il savait que Draco avait besoin de se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

De son côté, Harry, toujours entouré des ténèbres, avait vu toute la scène. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction du blond. Pourquoi s'était-il élancé vers lui ?

Son corps s'était légèrement réchauffé quand le garçon avait voulu refermer ses bras sur lui. Il se souvenait de cette sensation comme si cela c'était passé hier. Il s'était senti parcouru d'un léger frisson de plaisir et de bien être pendant un instant. Il avait tout de suite su qu'il ne s'agissait pas des flammes qui l'avaient brûlé mais d'autre chose… De quelqu'un.

Jamais à cet instant, il n'aurait crû qu'il rencontrerait la même chaleur quelques années plus tard dans un magasin de vêtements sorciers.

La même sensation…

Le même frisson…

Et il avait eu peur. Après tout il n'était qu'un monstre, un objet.

_Un enfant pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps devant un sapin vide, entouré de papiers cadeaux._

_Le Père Noël l'avait oublié…_

_Il n'avait pas été sage… _

_Il n'était qu'un monstre…_

_Son oncle et sa tante étaient partis avec son cousin au restaurant. Ils n'avaient pas voulu l'emmener parce qu'il n'avait pas été sage. _

_Pourtant il avait tout fait… Il avait obéit à son oncle, il avait fait le ménage, la vaisselle, ses devoirs mais son oncle avait dû lui payer des lunettes. Bien sûr, il avait reçu les moins chers, elles étaient même presque cassées mais il n'avait rien dit. Pourtant il aurait voulu celles avec des petites souris sur les branches, qui souriaient et étaient habillés comme le Père Noël…Qui l'avait puni. _

_Harry se leva puis alla se coucher dans son placard après avoir éteint toutes les lampes, et avoir ressentit une dernière fois un frisson de bien être le parcourir. _

Draco trépignait sur place, il avait voulu prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras mais il l'avait encore traversé. Son cœur lui hurlait de partir, de sortir des pensés d'Harry mais il ne pouvait pas. IL DEVAIT VOIR.

Voir ce garçon qui était tombé plus bas que la poussière, qui demandait qu'on achève ses souffrances. Pourtant il avait continué, il avait survécu…

_C'était son anniversaire et son amie l'araignée le lui avait souhaité en lui laissant une petite mouche emballée dans sa toile. Bien entendu, l'araignée n'avait pas pensé à lui mais il aimait le penser, y croire encore un peu… Juste un peu. _

_Il sortit de son placard et prépara le déjeuner. Son cousin le nargua en lui montrant son nouveau jouet et en brayant un joyeux anniversaires pour lui-même. Harry se réfugia en lui, il n'écoutait plus jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un coup lui couper le souffle. Son cousin venait de lui donner un coup de pieds dans le dos. Il renversa le bacon sur le sol. Son oncle hurla comme un cochon égorgé puis le poussa violement sur le carrelage. Sa figure heurta le sol dans un bruit mât. Ses deux dents de devant venaient de se casser. Son oncle lui attrapa le col de son t-shirt trois fois trop grand mais ça n'empêcha pas le fait qu'il doive se lever pour empêcher qu'il ne s'étouffe. Il se traîna derrière son oncle qui lui hurlait dessus alors qu'il suppliait pour être lâché. Vernon le jeta dans son placard avant de le frapper plusieurs fois en le traitant de bon à rien, de monstre et d'erreur de la nature. Quand la porte se fut refermée sur lui, il pleura longuement en hoquetant. Il avait mal. Il voulait simplement mourir. Retrouver ses parents. Les connaître. Est-ce qu'ils auraient été comme Vernon et Pétunia ? Sa maman était-elle gentille ? Lui aurait-elle pardonné sa maladresse ? L'aurait-elle cajolée ? Et son papa ? Il aurait joué avec lui ? _

Maintenant Draco pleurait abondamment en regardant. Il avait été odieux, injuste avec Harry. Il avait toujours crû qu'il avait eu une vie facile, une vie de rêves.

Tom, de son côté, se revoyait vraiment dans ce gamin. Mais… Comment Harry avait-il pu garder son innocence ? Sa pureté ? Son amour des autres ? Lui, était devenu bien amer, en colère, rempli de haine envers les moldus…

_Un petit chat fit son apparition derrière la petite cabane au fond du jardin. Harry le caressa longuement, il souriait même alors que le chat ronronnait et s'étendit sur lui. _

_Un petit espoir…_

_Une petite lueur…_

_Tous les jours, il volait un peu de bacon dans les assiettes à la fin des déjeuners puis allait l'apporter au chat qu'il avait soigné longuement et tendrement. _

_Lui…_

_C'était son ami._

_Il l'avait appelé Bibi… parce qu'il l'avait trouvé dans une poubelle derrière à jouer avec un biberon cassé. _

_Harry lui tendit le petit morceau de bacon que le chat mangea avec appétit et en ronronnant de plaisir. Harry sourit un peu plus en le regardant se lécher les pattes. _

_« Papa ! » Hurla Dudley en lui jetant un regard sadique. _

_Vernon arriva tout de suite, ses yeux s'enflammant en voyant l'animal. _

_« Sale gamin. Tu essayes de tuer notre Dudley chéri ? Tu sais bien qu'il est allergique aux chats. » S'énerva Vernon en empoignant l'animal dans sa grosse main. _

_Dudley fit mine de tousser bruyamment et de s'étouffer. _

_« Voila comment tu nous remercies de te garder sous notre toit ? En voulant tuer notre fils ? » S'époumona le cachalot en frappant Harry sans se soucier de la vieille voisine qui regardait la scène avec effarement avant de s'enfermer chez elle. « Sale bâtard. Pas étonnant que personne ne veuille de toi. »_

_Pétunia criait au meurtre en aidant Dudley à rentrer. _

_« Tu vas voir ce que je vais faire de ton animal de malheur. » _

_« Non pas Bibi ! Laisse Bibi tranquille ! Il n'a rien fait. Je t'en pris Oncle Vernon. » Supplia Harry avant de se retrouver à terre le souffle coupé par le coup qu'il venait de recevoir. _

_Il regarda en pleurant son chat se faire décapiter par son oncle qui jeta le corps sans vie du chat dans un buisson puis qui le traîna dans la maison pour lui mettre une correction bien méritée. _

« PAS MON CHAT ! PAS MON AMI ! » Hurla Harry en sortant dans des ténèbres et en voulant protéger l'animal du coup de machette mais…

Ce fut impossible.

Il regarda ensuite le petit Harry pleurer, le visage en sang, ses bras couverts d'ecchymoses, son pull déchiré et son jeans sali. Il se balança en même temps que le petit en répétant : « je suis un monstre. Je veux mourir. »

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la réalité, dans le grand lit.

Draco s'approcha doucement en l'appelant à voix basse. Mais Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il ne voulait pas de la chaleur ; C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui serrer la main, il n'aurait pas su le lâcher.

Il se retrouva dans les bras de Tom qui le réconfortait du mieux qu'il pouvait et Draco qui lui tenait les deux mains.

« Tu n'auras plus froid. » lui souffla Tom en resserrant sa prise sur le corps fin d'Harry qui tentait de se calmer.

**« » « » « » « »**

Séhéiah se promenait dans la forêt depuis une bonne heure à présent. Heureusement, elle avait réussit à trouver toutes les plantes et les racines dont elle avait besoin pour aider les villageois à soigner la nouvelle épidémie qui s'était propagée.

Elle allait faire demi tour quand elle ressentit une forte douleur envahir son corps. Elle s'adossa à un arbre puis analysa le sentiment qui l'avait assaillit sans prévenir. Séhéiah se dirigea vers la source de douleur et découvrit à l'entrée d'une petite grotte, un homme étendu face contre terre, couvert de sang, des ecchymoses partout sur le corps. Elle s'approcha et chercha son pouls… Il battait encore mais faiblement.

La jeune femme ouvrit son long manteau bleu et en sorti une longue baguette couleur ciel d'été incrustée de diamants qui brillaient grâce aux rayons du soleil. Elle pointa le bout de sa baguette sur l'homme et le fit léviter à ses côtés pour le ramener chez elle.

Quand elle eut fini de nettoyer toutes les blessures, Séhéiah recouvrit le corps de l'homme d'une fine couverture sur laquelle elle rajouta un sort de réchauffement suivant la température de la personne.

Elle quitta ensuite la pièce pour préparer une tisane et un bouillon. Mais avant, elle retira sa veste, réajusta son pull trois quarts bordeaux et au col carré sur son pantalon blanc large en soie. Séhéiah se regarda dans le grand miroir dans l'entrée, remit une mèche de cheveux bruns foncés dans son chignon lâche et remit un peu de crayon noir sous ses yeux verts cerclés de dorés.

Séhéiah était une jeune femme solitaire qui possédait un don très précieux : soigner les souffrances des autres.

Elle avait, tout d'abord, parcouru le monde pour étendre son pouvoir et ses connaissances des mondes moldus et sorciers mais surtout du monde humain en général : Savoir comment ils vivaient, comment les approcher pour les aider,…

Les sorciers étaient quand même plus ouverts que les moldus en général, moins arrogants (en étalent leurs connaissances à tout vent), plus ouverts d'esprits (ils connaissaient la persécution à cause d'une différence), plus amicaux et soudés entre eux (pas comme les moldus qui se battent pour un rien), et tout un tas d'autres faits qui avaient poussé la jeune femme à s'installer dans un village moitié moldu moitié sorcier.

Le seul existant sur Terre en fait.

Le seul reclus de toute civilisation, quelle qu'elle soit.

Le seul où les gens ignoraient les mots : haine de la différence.

Les gens l'avaient accueillit à bras ouverts, la remerciant de son aide même s'ils avaient été surpris de voir arriver une jeune femme bien sous tout rapport, intelligente, sympathique, dans un village paumé en France entre deux montagnes et complètement à la traîne sur le reste du monde.

Mais Séhéiah s'était bien intégrée et leur rendait bien leur gentillesse.

La jeune femme monta un bol de bouillon et une tasse de tisane médicinale jusqu'à la chambre de son inconnu. Elle ouvrit la porte en chêne de la chambre et posa le plateau sur une table basse à droite du grand lit. Puis elle se dirigea vers son malade qui émergeait de son sommeil.

« Vous vous sentez bien ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce en réajustant la couverture sur le corps de l'homme.

« Un ange… » Murmura l'homme avant de sombrer à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée.

Le cœur de Séhéiah rata un battement avant de reprendre son cours normale en se rendant compte qu'il avait simplement rêvé. La jeune femme remit une mèche des longs cheveux châtains clairs de l'homme hors de son visage aux traits secs mais tendres.

Elle soupira, prit un bouquin de l'énorme bibliothèque au fond de la chambre puis s'installa dans le grand fauteuil mauve pâle.

Toute la chambre était lumineuse mariant le blanc et le mauve clair avec harmonie. Le lit était grand (pour deux personnes) et recouvert de draps blancs soyeux. Les meubles étaient en vieux chêne mais très clair et brillant (alors qu'il s'agissait de vieux meubles rapiécés données par une vieille dame du village pour la remercier d'avoir guéri son petit fils d'une rougeole qui avait mal tourné), la bibliothèque avait été placé dans la chambre parce que c'était là que la jeune femme passait tout son temps libre, la table basse de couleur blanche était près de l'entrée et entourée de coussin mauve pâle. Et il y avait aussi une grande baie vitrée sur la gauche qui donnait une superbe vue sur le village à quelques centaines de mètres de la maison.

Séhéiah finit par s'endormir dans son fauteuil.

**« » « » « » « »**

Voldemort regarda les deux adolescents endormis l'un contre l'autre se tenant les mains. Ils avaient fini par s'endormir, épuisés psychologiquement et émotionnellement.

Il sortit et rejoignit la salle de réunion.

Lucius, Severus, Black et quelques autres mangemorts se trouvaient présents autour de la table rectangulaire.

Il congédia les mangemorts de bas niveaux et ne garda que Black, Rogue et Lucius avec lui.

« Harry est sorti d'affaire. » Les informa-t-il.

Sirius poussa un soupir, rassuré. Lucius se contenta de s'asseoir sur une chaise et Rogue prit place juste en face du blond.

« Comment va ton fils Severus ? » S'enquit Voldemort.

« Il s'est endormi, Maître. »

« Bien. Je veux que les moldus soient tués, massacrés ou tout ce que vous voulez mais débarrassez-moi de ces vermines de la surface de la terre dans les plus brefs délais. » Cracha-t-il.

Ses yeux étaient à présent rouge vif et brillaient de rage.

« Séhaliah ! » Hurla-t-il.

« Ouais. Ouais. J'arrive. » Marmonna une voix féminine.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs courts ébouriffés à l'arrière et plat devant avec des mèches blanches, des yeux gris cerclés de bleu mauve et la peau pâle, entra dans la salle.

« Que se passe-t-il encore ? » Demanda-t-elle en apparaissant à côté de Voldemort.

« Comment se porte ton peuple ? »

« Mon peuple ? » Ironisa Séhaliah. « Aurais-tu oublié que c'est Loévan qui est le chef des Anges Damnés. »

« Je pensais que tu avais accepté de devenir sa reine ? » S'étonna Rogue s'attirant un regard des plus noirs.

Séhaliah bougonna quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de déclarer.

« De toute façon, Loévan est de ton côté, Tom. Tant que tu respectes les closes du contrat établi, il n'y aura aucun souci à se faire. »

« Et ton rôle dans tout cela ? » S'enquit Voldemort.

Séhaliah soupira :

« Laisse moi mener à bien cette mission, Tom. Tu n'en souffriras pas, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Je l'espère bien. » Marmonna Voldemort.

**« » « » « » « »**

Draco s'étira doucement puis se frotta les yeux légèrement douloureux d'avoir trop pleuré avec Harry qui était à sa droite dans la position du fœtus, les mains serrées sur sa chemise blanche froissée.

Draco caressa du plat de sa main le visage aux traits fins du jeune homme. Il semblait plus calme même si sa peau était vraiment trop pâle et que des cernes soulignaient ses yeux clos bordés de longs cils noirs. Le blond passa ses doigts sur la courbe de la mâchoire fine du garçon endormi puis remonta jusqu'à l'arrête du nez et redessina les lèvres purpurines.

Harry finit par papillonner des yeux quelques instants avant de bailler et de s'étirer.

« Bonjour ! » Souffla Draco en attrapant Harry qui essayait de partir du lit. « Où vas-tu comme ça ? »

Harry se raidit contre le corps de Draco qui embrassa sa nuque doucement.

« Merci de m'avoir aidé. » Murmura le blond à son oreille.

« Je ne t'ai pas aidé. Si je n'avais pas été chercher ce chaton, tu n'aurais pas été blessé. » Rétorqua Harry d'une voix peiné

« Et si je n'avais pas été là, tu aurais été enlevé directement. »

« Ca aurait mieux valu ! » Cracha Harry d'une petite voix.

Draco le retourna brusquement vers lui, entourant son visage de ses mains blanches aux doigts fins et manucurés.

« Tom t'a ordonné de ne plus jamais dire ce genre de chose. » Déclara-t-il d'un ton sec. « Même pas devant moi. Est-ce clair ? »

Harry hocha simplement la tête en voyant les yeux gris briller de colère.

« Je sais qu'il te faudra du temps pour comprendre que tu ne dois pas mourir, que nous sommes là… Que Tom et moi serons là pour toi, jusqu'à la fin. » Murmura Draco sur un ton implacable.

Harry secoua la tête négativement. Il ne voulait pas y penser.

C'était impossible.

« Vous dites que je mérite de vivre mais ce n'est que pour une chose : ne pas avoir de problème plus tard. » Cracha Harry dont les yeux verts habituellement pétillants de malice étaient ternes et vides de vie. « Je n'ai ma place nulle part. Il a senti quand tu avais besoin de lui, il est venu et t'a soigné mais… Mais il m'en veut pour tes blessures. Je le sais bien. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Harry le coupa :

« Je l'ai vu quand je suis venu pour savoir comment tu allais. Il n'a même pas répondu à ma question. Il ne m'a regardé que deux secondes… C'était de la colère, Draco. Du mépris. Je n'apporte que des ennuis et pour ça, Dumbledore a raison. »

Draco n'avait rien à dire. Harry était persuadé du bien fondé de ses pensés. Il le serra contre lui pour le réconforter.

« C'est vrai que nous ne nous sommes pas toujours entendu… Bon, d'accord ! Nous nous sommes haïs dès le moment où tu as refusé ma main de jeune prétentieux gominé … Entre temps et même avant, nous avons eu chacun une vie bien à nous, difficile certes… Aujourd'hui, quelqu'un nous propose d'enfin vivre comme nous l'entendons, sans nous soucier de qui pensera quoi, de savoir si nous serons dans le camps des gagnants ou des perdants, de vivre par nous-mêmes avec ce qu'il a à nous offrir. »

« Il a tué mes parents. » Murmura Harry le nez collé à la chemise du blond.

« Comme il a asservi mon père… Comme ma mère a brisé le lien qui unissait mon père à ton parrain… Chacun fait des erreurs à cause de son passé, de son présent, et même parfois, à cause de ce qui lui semble être son futur proche… Quand tu as refusé ma main, tu as scellé ton futur entouré d'hypocrite… Et quand j'ai joué les petits prétentieux sûr de lui, j'ai scellé le mien vis-à-vis de toi. Mais grâce à Tom, j'ai compris qu'il y avait toujours moyen de défaire certains scellés de notre destin. Nous te proposons d'apprendre la vraie magie, d'apprendre à vivre pour toi et ceux qui t'aiment vraiment pour ce que tu es… Nous te proposons un avenir plus libre, loin d'une prophétie inventée de toute pièce… A toi de voir si tu veux prendre la main que nous te retendons malgré nos erreurs passées, graves ou moins graves. »

Harry éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Draco qui le réconforta en silence.

« Ca passera Harry… Ca passera un jour… Avec du temps et si tu le permets. » Murmura Draco en embrassant son front.

Harry voulait y croire. Vraiment. Et même si cette fichue voix au fond de sa tête lui hurlait qu'il se trompait. Il y croirait. Il essayerait d'y croire.

Draco lui essaya du bout des doigts ses joues couvertes de larmes puis lui sourit doucement, tendrement. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme dans ses bras. Un baiser très chaste… Très doux… Très sentimentale… Pour donner l'Espoir, même vague d'un avenir plus heureux. Un petit rayon de soleil pour éclairer des jours à venir de plus en plus lumineux dans les ténèbres.

Un bruit de porte les surpris. Ils se retournèrent pour voir Voldemort entrer puis se diriger vers eux, tenant un petit paquet dans ses mains. Il le plaça sur le lit. Le petit tas remua légèrement pour faire apparaître une petite tête noire avec une tâche blanche sur son museau.

Harry jeta un regard craintif à Tom.

« Je l'ai trouvé entrain d'errer dans les couloirs du manoir. Je l'ai donc ramené à toi. » Expliqua Tom d'une voix douce.

Harry prit le petit chaton dans ses bras et le câlina. Le chaton se mit à ronronner. Draco envoya un regard incertain à Tom.

« Je vais voir Père. » Déclara Draco en se levant mais Harry lui attrapa la main au vol.

Il la lâcha rapidement en rougissant et en baissant sa tête vers le petit chaton qui léchait ses doigts.

« Tu dois me dire ce que tu veux, Harry. Préfères-tu que je reste ? » Demanda Draco avec délicatesse.

Harry hocha simplement la tête. Draco se réinstalla à côté de lui en passant ses bras autour de sa taille si fine.

« Vous allez bientôt rentrer à Poudlard. » Commença Tom d'une voix douce. « Draco, tu la possèdes déjà mais… Harry j'aimerais que tu portes ceci. »

Il lui tendit un écrin qu'il ouvrit pour montrer une bague en argent. Harry la prit dans le creux de sa main. C'était la même bague que possédait Draco et certains autres Serpentards.

« Il s'agit de la bague de Salazard. C'est une protection contre les maléfices que l'on pourrait te jeter et elle te liera à Draco et moi. » Expliqua Tom.

Harry regardait la bague avec attention. Elle était magnifique.

« Je ne sais pas si je… » Murmura-t-il avant d'être couper par Tom.

« Je ne tiens pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Draco même si j'ai eu un comportement très incorrect envers toi qui pourrait faire penser le contraire. Sache que je ne te considère pas du tout comme un objet au service des autres et qu'à partir de maintenant, je veillerai sur toi quoiqu'il arrive. »

Harry fondit en sanglots. Il voulait y croire.

Tom lui ouvrit la main puis passa la bague à son doigt. Harry ressentit une chaleur… Cette chaleur… Celle qui le réconfortait depuis tout petit… Envahir tout son être et soulager son cœur.

« Merci. » Souffla-t-il, très timidement.

« De rien Harry. »

Le Lord s'assit doucement au bord du lit alors que Harry se serrait plus contre Draco.

Tom hocha doucement la tête, le visage dénué de toute expression, mais Harry saisit tout à fait la petite lueur triste et inquiète dans les yeux de son ancien ennemi.

Alors doucement il déplaça les mains de Draco qui enlaçaient sa taille et, tout en en gardant une entre ses doigts fins, il s'avança doucement, un peu craintivement aussi, vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et, après un minuscule temps d'arrêt, il se blottit dans ses bras, fourrant son petit nez dans la chemise en soie verte de Voldemort qui sourit doucement et resserra son étreinte autour du corps fragile du garçon.

Draco finit par se rapprocher et vint se caler contre le Lord Noir, serrant ainsi de ses deux mains celle encore froides de son nouveau petit protégé.

Le chat vint de blottir au milieu.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « … » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètre de là, de l'autre côté d'une mer parmi tant d'autre, et dans un village caché et entouré d'immenses montagnes, un homme aux doux cheveux châtain s'éveilla doucement.

Un mal de crâne fulgurant vrillant ces tempes.

Il plaqua rapidement une main devant ses yeux lorsque la lumière passa trop rapidement entre ses paupières et ne s'aperçut pas du petit gémissement qu'il lâcha.

Il cessa cependant tout mouvement quand il avisa la présence d'une jeune femme endormie dans un fauteuil douillet à quelques mètres du lit. Plusieurs livres étaient étalés par terre, la jeune femme ayant d'ailleurs dû s'endormir en en lisant un, le laissant de ce fait tomber.

L'homme passa, sans vraiment sans rendre compte, quelque minute à fixer le livre, sans qu'aucun sentiment ne traverse son visage puis il releva doucement la tête et examina plus attentivement son sauveur. Car elle devait l'être, si il n'était pas mort.

Elle était mignonne, petite, pelotonnée comme un chat dans son fauteuil, ces longs cheveux châtain foncé s'éparpillant autour d'un chignon qui avait probablement été lâche, mais qui maintenant retombait complètement sur sa nuque.

Elle avait un visage pâle, très pâle, un teint de porcelaine, et un visage de poupée. Elle n'était pas belle, non, mais elle était...adorable. Et l'homme se surprit à contempler sa petite bouille paisible.

Il ne pu cependant continuer son examination car la jeune femme papillonna doucement des yeux et bailla franchement, passant une petite main devant sa bouche, de long doigt fins reposant doucement sur ses lèvres.

Elle ouvrit enfin franchement les yeux et tomba dans ceux d'ambre de son invité.

« Ho…Vous êtes réveillé. » Remarqua t-elle très judicieusement.

L'homme sourit timidement mais acquiesça.

Elle se leva et il fut ravit de voir sa silhouette de face, mignonne, c'était le mot, petite, fine mais pas comme un clou, des petites fesses potelées, fermes, et tout ce qui allait avec.

Il rougit fortement quand son hôte, qui s'était penchée pour ramasser son livre, lui fit de nouveau face.

Elle haussa un sourcil intrigué et lui fit un léger sourire ironique qui fit encore plus rougir le malade.

« Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de quelque chose ? Je vous ai trouvé dans la forêt, d'ailleurs vous avez eu du pot que j'y sois, vous étiez dans un état lamentable, sans vouloir vous offensez. Vous savez qui vous a fait ça ?

L'homme se racla la gorge et détourna la tête, la pleine lune avait été plutôt méchante cette nuit et il se souvenait assez bien de la douleur de sa métamorphose, le retour au mode humain avait été pire et il ne se rappelait même pas à quel moment il était tombé dans les pommes.

Il toussota et secoua négativement la tête, sans en dire d'avantage.

« Je ne me souviens de rien, je suis désolé. »

Elle haussa les épaules et s'assit sur le bord du lit en lui tendant la main.

« Je m'appelle Séhéiah, je suis médecin, d'où votre chance surnaturelle, héhé ! »

L'homme lui sourit et saisit doucement sa main, sentant comme un million de petits papillons envahir son corps, des petites étoiles dansant autour de ses yeux.

« Remus Lupin, je suis anglais, et…je suis professeur, mais heu…pas en ce moment. »

La jeune fille garda sa main dans la sienne et le dévisagea en arquant un sourcil…avant d'éclater de rire.

Il était trop choux ce bonhomme…et elle le connaissait.

Enfin, elle avait déjà entendu son nom quelque part, peut être _là-bas_…Quoique… C'était un loup garou donc…Mais si, bien sûr, il y avait eu un débat pour savoir si oui ou non, il allait pouvoir y entrer.

C'était il y a longtemps, avant sa transformation, il était même destiné à être un _grand_, mais ce stupide gamin n'avait pas fait correctement son boulot. Le loup était arrivé et avait mordu cet enfant.

Enfant ravissant qui n'avait, au fil des années, rien perdu de sa douceur.

Il méritait d'_y_ entrer.

Mais personne n'aurait voulu le comprendre.

Elle serra les dents et retira sa main d'un coup sec, un sentiment de colère, lui faisant toujours autant ressentir ce sentiment de malaise envahissant son corps. Elle n'était pas faite pour ressentir ce genre de sentiment.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Séhéiah hocha vivement la tête quand la porte d'entrer claqua violemment contre le mur.

« Siah, Siah ! »

Elle se leva et se précipita en bas, courant vers le petit enfant qui bondit dans ses bras et se serra très fort contre elle.

« Mael calme toi chéri, qu'y a-t-il ? »

Le petit releva un visage ruisselant de larme et ses lèvres tremblèrent violemment. Il ouvrit doucement la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Et c'est là qu'elle l'entendit…ce bruit.

Qu'elle avait prit pour un bruit de fond quand la porte s'était ouverte mais qui maintenant qu'elle s'en rendait compte paraissait totalement différent.

Totalement réelle.

Des cris.

Des hurlements.

Et l'odeur de sang qui envahit ses narines et se répandit dans ses veines, lui procurant une atroce douleur dans le cœur, lui donnant la nausée.

« Mon dieu non ! » Souffla-t-elle.

Elle se releva d'un bon et posa l'enfant à terre, lui intimant l'ordre de rester ici.

Elle dévala ensuite la colline et tenta de remonter aussi vite qu'elle pouvait l'autre flanc, car le village était derrière, plus loin, bien plus loin, bien trop loin.

Elle ne vit pas qu'on la suivait.

Elle ne vit que les flammes qui jaillissaient de derrière la colline et qui amenaient avec lui des hurlements inhumains, qui pourtant devaient leurs appartenir.

Et quand elle atteint le sommet, enfin, essoufflée et en nage, son visage trempé de larme et tremblant de rage.

Son cœur s'arrêta.

Et elle hurla.

La mort était trop proche, elle la frôlait doucement, il n'y avait plus âmes qui vivent tout en bas, de l'autre côté de la colline, tout en bas, tout au fond, il n'y avait plus rien que le feu et les corps, morts…

Elle lâcha un dernier cri avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Encaissant tout ce flux d'âmes déchaînées, brûlées vives.

Pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle sentit à peine qu'on la bougeait doucement et que sa tête rencontrait l'herbe moelleuse.

« Elle se réveille. »

Cette voix…Elle la connaissait, elle était jeune, si jeune.

« Mael ? » S'entendit-elle murmurer, la voix rauque et sèche.

« Ne parlez pas mademoiselle. Ca va aller. »

Mael et Remus étaient là. Ils étaient en vie. Tous les deux…Mais pas les autres.

Les autres étaient morts et elle n'avait rien pu faire.

Elle contrôlait le feu mais n'avait rien pu faire. Elle contrôlait l'eau mais n'avait rien pu faire.

Elle n'avait pas entendu.

Rien.

Pas un bruit.

« Je suis désolée. » Souffla t-elle alors qu'une larme glissait le long de sa joue alors que deux lèvres douces se posaient sur son front et que deux petites mains passaient dans ses cheveux.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « … » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

« Lucius ? »

Sirius ouvrit faiblement les yeux et paniqua rapidement quand il ne vit rien, que du noir, et qu'il ne sentit pas la main de son ancien amant serrée dans la sienne.

Pourtant il lui avait promis.

Après que Harry ait été mieux, il avait accepté de retourner se coucher, et il lui avait promis qu'il resterait avec lui.

Et il était partit, il l'avait laissé seul…Dans le noir.

Il sentit rapidement ses yeux le piquer et les larmes envahirent son regard alors que sa respiration se précipitait, ses mains serrant convulsivement les draps qu'il resserra contre lui, cachant presque tout son corps dessous, laissant simplement sa tête dépasser et fixer point par point chaque recoin de la pièce.

Noir.

Et les murs se rapprochaient.

Et sa respiration s'accélérait.

Et ses larmes dévalaient ses joues pâles et tremblantes.

Et ses lèvres reformaient inlassablement le prénom de son amant…ex amant.

Et l'air était épais, trop épais.

L'ancien prisonnier se mit à suffoquer doucement incapable de faire le moindre geste pour sortir de la pièce tant sa peur le paralysait.

Il se laissa simplement retombé sur le côté, se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Et il hurla.

Encore.

Et encore.

Revivant sa première nuit en Enfer…

Sa première nuit derrière ce voile maudit.

Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin la porte s'ouvre violemment et que des pas précipités retentissent prés de lui.

Il n'arrêta de crier qu'à ce moment là et fixa ses yeux vides sur un point de la pièce, sa respiration sifflante l'emplissant.

« Sirius ? »

La voix douce de Lucius ne réussit même pas à le sortir de la torpeur malsaine dans laquelle la peur l'avait entraîné et d'où il ne pouvait sortir.

Lucius le fixa de plus en plus inquiet et lui prit doucement les bras, le désentortillant de son draps sous lequel il avait tenté de se cacher, le ramenant contre lui et caressant doucement ses cheveux.

« Sirius, je t'en pris réponds moi, je suis là, je suis désolé, je ne partirais plus jamais, je te le promets. »

« Pas le noir. » Souffla l'animagus contre sa poitrine.

Le corps de Lucius trembla doucement.

« Pas le noir Si', je te le promets, rien du tout, je laisserais une lumière et je resterais avec toi. Pardon. »

« Pas le noir. Il se mit à sangloter violemment contre Lucius qui le resserra encore plus contre lui. Pas le noir Lucius. Pas le noir. »

« Pardon, pardon, pardon. Sirius, je t'en pris, regardes moi, crois moi, jamais, jamais plus tu ne dormiras dans le noir, je te le promets, jamais. Sirius ? »

Le blond se contorsionna un peu et saisit tendrement le visage de Sirius entre ses mains, le plaçant devant le sien.

« Jamais, promis. Jamais. »

« Jamais, plus le noir. »

L'expression de l'homme ressemblait à celle d'un enfant perdu, complètement paumé dans un monde cruel, où la cruauté lui avait été infligée.

Lucius serra les dents et maudit Dumbledore encore plus.

« Promis. » Souffla t'il finalement alors que ces lèvres frôlait celles de l'animagus qui retint son souffle, son esprit s'évadant peu à peu de l'enfer dans lequel il venait de se plonger.

« Je t'aime Lucius. »

Son souffle chaud rebondit sur la peau si pâle et aristocratique de son amant et caressa ses lèvres.

« Plus jamais je ne te laisserais seul. Promis. »

Et les yeux de Sirius pétillèrent une seconde derrière ses larmes.

« Merci. » Souffla-t-il avant de se rendormir.

Lucius caressa ses cheveux tendrement, le serrant contre lui.

Bien des nuits s'étaient passées…

Bien des hurlements furent poussés…

Bien des larmes furent coulées.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

A suivre…

Alors… Jugement ?


	7. Sauves moi

**Le souffle des Damnées.**

« Monsieur ? »

Rémus Lupin releva doucement la tête et planta des yeux tristes dans ceux encore brouillés de larmes du petit garçon.

« Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ? » Murmura t-il en regardant la fumée qui s'élevait de derrière la colline. « Et ils sont où mon papa et ma maman ?

Rémus ne répondit pas tout de suite, soulevant le corps de la jeune fille encore évanouit dont le teint déjà pâle prenait une couleur de plus en plus inquiétante.

Il commença à marcher faisant signe à l'enfant de le suivre, celui-ci se releva et, attrapant un pan de sa chemise, se mit à trottiner à ses côtés.

« Tes parents sont allés dans un endroit merveilleux Maël, ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux, ils devaient partir, ils sont dans le ciel avec les anges. »

Le petit garçon s'arrêta alors et se retourna, fixant la fumée.

« Mais pourquoi ils m'ont pas emmené avec eux ? Je voulais pas qu'ils partent moi. »

Le petit garçon sanglotait doucement. Rémus eut à peine le temps de poser son fardeau à terre que l'enfant se mettait à courir en direction du village, Rémus le suivant rapidement, courant le plus vite qu'il pouvait…

Maël ne devait pas atteindre l'autre côté…

Il arriva enfin à sa hauteur et l'attrapa par la taille, le serrant contre son torse alors que le petit se débattait.

« PAPA ! MAMAN ! »

Rémus plaça une main devant ses yeux, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à son oreille puis il le souleva un peu et le fit tourner dans ses bras, le visage du gamin allant se poser dans le cou de l'homme qui fit demi tour et fit léviter le corps de la jeune médecin.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «…………………. » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

« Papa ? » Sévérus tourna son regard vers la bouille ensommeillé de son fils et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

« Bonjour Nathan, comment te sens tu ? »

Le petit se redressa un peu sur ses oreillers et vint se blottir dans les bras de son père qui était assis sur le bord du lit. Il enfouit son visage dans les robes épaisses du maître de potion et agrippa les vêtements de ses petits poings.

« Y rentre quand Vati ? » Murmura le petit bout

Severus le prit alors dans ses bras et se leva, sortant rapidement de la chambre de l'enfant et parcourant les couloirs rapidement, faisant virevolter ses robes autour de lui.

Ils atteignirent enfin une petite porte que Sévérus ouvrit avant de poser Nathan, en pyjama et pieds nus, sur la douce moquette épaisse rouge bordeaux.

L'enfant parcourut du regard le petit salon douillet avant de pousser un petit cri à moitié étouffé par le pouce qu'il avait dans la bouche et de courir vers son autre père qui se leva du fauteuil où il était précédemment assis et le reçu dans ses bras avec amour.

« Bonjour mon cœur ? Bien dormi. »

Le gamin hocha la tête et se mit à raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passer pendant l'absence du démon qui sourit doucement en l'écoutant, ses yeux fixer dans ceux de Sévérus qui s'approcha d'eux et vint glisser ses bras autour de la taille de son époux et de lui embrasser la nuque.

« …et Harry il était tout triste alors je suis aller voir où il était et il y avait un petit chat et Harry il pleurait alors je lui est fait un câlin et me suis endormi mais quand me suis réveillé et bein…il était plus là. »

« Et ben, il s'en passe des choses ici quand je suis pas là. »

Sev le fit tourner dans ses bras et le petit bout se retrouva coller contre ses deux père qui s'embrassèrent brièvement.

« Oui, il se passe plein de choses quand tu n'es pas là, mais je préfères quand même quand tu es près de moi. »

Lucié soutint le regard noir de Sévérus de façon incertaine puis détourna les yeux et baissa la tête.

« Je sais, je suis désolé » Chuchota t-il mais le maître des potions ne le laissa pas continuer, il déposa leur fils sur le grand fauteuil et vint prendre son mari dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort que possible, comme si sa vie en dépendait…et c'était probablement le cas.

« Espèce d'idiot, je t'interdis d'être désolé, je t'ai épousé pour le meilleur et pour le pire, si tu dois t'absenter quelques jours pour sauver ta vie alors ça me va…putain Lucié, jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans toi tu peux le comprendre ça ? »

Le démon hocha la tête dans son cou et sanglota doucement.

« Tu m'a tellement manqué, et Nath…Merlin, je n'étais plus habitué à ce monde, j'avais envie de te voir sans arrêt mais Salomé ne voulait pas, il me disait que si je ne voulais pas avoir à repartir dans six mois, il fallait que je reste au moins quatre jours, alors je suis resté…mais tu me manquais à chaque seconde. »

Sevérus prit le visage de son époux en coupe et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Est-ce que c'est si terrible que ça pour que quatre jours est l'air si long ? »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et des larmes dévalèrent ses joues pâles.

« Quatre jours ici, équivaut à quatre moi là-bas, ce n'est pas pareil, le temps passe beaucoup moins vite, les jours sont rallongés, si on peut appelés ça des jours et les nuits encore plus. Ce n'est pas horrible, non, c'est agréable, il y a de jolies choses…bon ça reste un repère de démon et de tout ce que tu veux mais ce n'est pas horrible…c'était...juste…sans toi et Nathan. »

Severus lui essuya doucement ses larmes et embrassa tendrement ses paupières closes puis ses joues mouillés de larmes puis enfin ses lèvres qu'il embrassa d'abord tendrement, les caressant des siennes avant de les embrasser vraiment, les pressant doucement pour mieux sentir le texture, avant de laisser sortir une langue mutine qui vint ajouter une caresse humide à la précédente et qui réclama le passage entre les lèvres fines de son compagnon qui les accepta doucement, en soupirant de contentement.

Le baiser se fit rapidement enflammé et les deux hommes semblaient vouloir se dévorer mutuellement, leurs mains s'égarant sous leurs vêtements et…

« Devant un enfant…vous n'avez pas honte. »

Sévérus grogna contre la bouche de son démon personnel avant de se reculer et de fusiller Lucius du regard, qui ne fit que ricaner narquoisement.

« Confis moi donc mon filleul, je voudrais le présenter à Sirius. »

Sévérus acquiesça alors que Lucié sortait de son étreinte et prenait son fils à moitié rendormit dans ses bras pour ensuite le confier à Lucius.

« Fais le dormir avec lui. » Lui suggéra le démon.

Lucius acquiesça et embrassa la tignasse châtain du petit en souriant.

« Il est vraiment adorable. » Dit-il en souriant bêtement ses yeux fixer sur le visage d'ange endormit dans ses bras.

« Tu guaguatises Luss. » Fit remarquer Sévérus en lui ouvrant la porte.

Le blond lui tira très aristocratiquement la langue avant de sortir de la chambre d'un pas digne.

Et les deux parents reprirent leur précédente occupation.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «………….. » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

Ce furent de vagues coups frappés à la porte qui sortirent Sirius de la léthargie dans laquelle il baignait depuis que Lucius avait quitté la pièce, lui promettant de revenir quelques instants plus tard.

Et ce fut effectivement, et à son plus grand soulagement, le blond qui pénétra dans la pièce…

Mais pas tout seul.

Sirius fronça les sourcils en avisant le petit corps endormi au creux de ses bras, deux petites jambes pendant vers le sol.

Lucius vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit en souriant à Sirius et posa l'enfant sur le lit, à côté du brun qui écarquilla les yeux.

« Qui est ce ? » Murmura Sirius.

Mais ce ne fut pas le blond qui répondit mais une petite voix fluette et toute endormi.

« Nazan…J'ai cinq ans comme ça. » Fit-il en montrant sa main ouverte.

Il se mit à quatre pattes sur ses petites jambes et après avoir vaguement dévisagé l'homme assis dans le lit, vint ses blottir contre lui tout en suçant son pouce.

« Dis, pourquoi t'es triste ? » Souffla t-il en plantant ses grands yeux noirs dans ceux gris foncés du malade.

« Nathan. » Le réprimanda gentiment Lucius.

« Je…C'est parce que j'ai été tout seul très longtemps. » Répondit quand même Sirius.

Le petit se redressa encore et s'assit entre les jambes de Sirius, face à lui, et fronça les sourcils.

« Oui mais t'es pu tout seul maintenant, Parrain il est amoureux de toi et il te laissera pu tout seul…et moi non pu et papa et Ry et… »Mais il s'arrêta en s'apercevant que Sirius n'écoutait plus, qu'il fixait d'un regard embué de larme le blond assis au bord du lit.

« Et qui est ton parrain ? » Murmura Sirius la voix enrouée, sans regarder le petit.

« Ben c'est lui. » Répondit-il vivement en montrant Lucius du doigt.

Un silence incertain naquit alors, les deux hommes se dévisageant longuement, sans savoir comment agir, alors que l'enfant se blottissait de nouveau contre l'ancien prisonnier comme pour lui procurer plus de chaleur et se rendormait lentement mais sûrement.

« Tu…Tu…Je…moi…il. » Bégaya Sirius avant de se mordre la lèvre et de baisser la tête…que deux mains longues et douces relevèrent, le faisant plongés dans deux océans d'acier en fusion.

« Oui…Il di la vérité. Je t'aime encore Sirius…de tout mon corps et de toute mon âme. Et si tu ne veux plus de moi je m'arrangerais toujours pour que tu sois au mieux parce que je suis définitivement et irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de toi et que je refuse que tu sois de nouveau malheureux, comme tu l'as été, par ma faute et… » Mais Lucius ne pu jamais terminé son monologue, une main pâle et tremblante s'étant posé brusquement sur ses lèvres.

Lucius releva les yeux vers son ancien amant et fut ému de le voir ainsi, ses yeux écarquillés et remplit de larmes, serrant contre lui le corps de Nathan endormit contre lui et caressant maintenant de l'autre les lèvres douces de Lucius, le forçant à s'approcher de lui, sa main glissant sûrement dans sa nuque, l'accompagnant vers lui, jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plu que quelques centimètres les séparant, centimètres qui furent rapidement comblés par Sirius qui déposa ses lèvres un peu sèche sur celles douces et pleines de Lucius qui lui rendit son baiser avec toute la force du désespoir.

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là tu crois pas ? »

Lucius se détacha en soupirant de frustration de son re-futur amant et se tourna vers la porte de la chambre, ouverte sur un Sévérus stoïque mais dont le coin des lèvres retroussés ne mentait pas quand à son humeur et un Lucié mort de rire.

Sirius, lui, ne comprenait rien, mais gardait précieusement la main de Lucius dans la sienne.

« Le petit que tu tiens dans tes bras Black, est mon fils Black. »

« Et le mien. » Ajouta Lucié en souriant et en glissant un bras autour de la taille de mari.

«Et ce cher Lucius, qui est son parrain est venu nous l'emprunter pour te le présenter, et accessoirement pour l'empêcher de nous voir nous embrasser…Je soulignes qu'il dormait… »

« Mais manifestement, Lucius n'est qu'un vil serpent et n'a pas plus de pudeur que ça finalement. Méchant parrain, tu devrais avoir honte. »

Lucié s'avança dans la pièce, fit un petit sourire à Sirius qui lui répondit doucement et prit son fils dans ses bras, celui-ci plongeant son visage dans le cou de son père et serrant son pull dans ses petites mains.

Il dormait à poings fermés.

« Il dormait » Cru bon de faire remarquer Lucius, faussement vexé. « Et pourquoi êtes-vous là d'abord ? »

« Il y a un réunion dans cinq minutes, tout le monde doit être présent, même toi Black. Il y aura aussi Potter et Draco. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais ça a l'air sérieux. »

« Bien, on arrive alors. »

Lucié et Sévérus acquiescèrent et sortirent de la pièce avec Nathan

« Je vais m'habiller. » Murmura précipitamment Sirius en sortant de sous les couvertures, du côté opposé à Lucius, évitant à tout prix son regard.

Mais le serpentard ne l'entendit pas ainsi et fit rapidement le tour du lit avant de prendre Sirius dans ses bras, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire.

« Sirius…S'il te plait. »

Le brun se laissa aller dans les bras de Lucius et soupira doucement.

« Tu…Tu veux recommencer ? »

Les bras du blond se resserrèrent un peu.

« Oui Sirius, je veux…recommencer. Je veux t'avoir à moi tout seul comme avant, je veux être celui qui amènera de nouveau sourire sur tes lèvres…Laisses moi essayer, s'il te plait. »

Et puis un chuchotement, qui donne un peu d'espoir…un simple chuchotement.

« Je t'aime. »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « ………….. » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

Bon voilà…hum, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que les autres et il arrive vraiment tard, je suis d'accord. Lili devait écrire la suite parce que je n'y arrivais pas mais elle est focalisé sur VDT et je suis bien d'accord avec elle, VDT doit avancer ! mdr ! Donc, et bien, je vais vous poster ce chapitre, sans lui en avoir parler, mais elle sera d'accord, j'en suis sûr. Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain. Lili a deux fics, j'ai deux fics, et j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire, Lili, non plus d'ailleurs. Bref, ne nous en veuillez pas trop si le prochain chapitre n'arrive pas demain !

Gros bisous

Bliblou et Lilician


End file.
